


Emergency Sexual Maneuvers

by CanonConvergence18



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonConvergence18/pseuds/CanonConvergence18
Summary: Tali is tired of having to take so many precautions to be with Shepard and sets out to make their sex life more enjoyable.





	1. Getting Started

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following the main events of ME2. I find Tali and Shepard's relationship particularly sweet, and I wanted to feature that, while also exploring Tali's dirty side. Based on the hints the game gives us, I assume Tali is very interested in sex. However, I didn't buy the explanation ME3 gave that her system just adapted to Shepard over time, and I thought it would be interesting to show her working to make the physical elements of the relationship more compatible. This story will probably stretch into ME3, especially the Citadel DLC.

“Dr. Chakwas, do you have a moment?”

Tali’s heart was beating like she was in a combat situation she was so nervous.  She would honestly rather be anywhere else, but she was out of options.

“Of course Tali,” the grey haired doctor replied, swiveling away from her console. “Please come in.”

Tali strode, somewhat reluctantly, into the medbay.  Ironically she hadn’t spent a lot of time in here.  Any injury that would ordinarily require specialized medical treatment in another species would probably prove fatal to a quarian.  She lived by the philosophy that it was better to avoid getting shot in the first place, and fortunately she had rarely needed Dr. Chakwas’s services.

Until now.

“I have a problem, and I wasn’t sure where else to go,” she said, studiously avoiding looking at the doctor.  She fiddled idly with one of the scanners, noting that a minor change in alignment would probably increase its field of detection while reducing power usage.

“Is it something with your suit?” Dr. Chakwas inquired, a note of active concern entering her voice.

“No, nothing like that,” Tali hastened to reassure her. “Well, not exactly.  It’s sort of related, but it’s hard to explain.”

Chakwas settled back in her chair, appearing comforted that the problem wasn’t imminent, whatever it was. “Why don’t you take a seat and talk me through it.”

Tali fidgeted, scared to get that close to the doctor, but she reminded herself that she wanted to do this.  It was the best solution to her problem.  Hesitantly, she took the proffered chair, although she continued to glance around the room to avoid Chakwas’s gaze.

“It’s kind of embarrassing,” she began. “I mean, I’m a quarian, I’m used to fixing my own problems.”

“I’m sure even quarians need help from others occasionally,” Chakwas said comfortingly.

“Of course we do,” Tali hurried to qualify. “All the time.  But we’re taught to be as independent as possible, because you never know when a crisis might strike.  What if no one is there to help patch your suit or repair the drive core?  You have to be prepared.  And I mean, I’m also the daughter of an admiral, I can’t constantly be looking for someone else to solve my problems.”

“Tali,” Dr. Chakwas interjected gently.  Tali realized she’d be rambling and blushed under her helmet. “I understand you’re not used to needing someone else.  Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?”

“I want to have sex!” she blurted out.  Even though her helmet blocked Chakwas from seeing her mortified expression, she hid her face in her hands.  She couldn’t bring herself to see the doctor’s reaction.

This was a large part of why she had been so nervous to come to Dr. Chakwas in the first place.  Aside from the very real embarrassment of sharing details of her sex life with someone else, she really didn’t want to deal with the inevitable censure.  Relationships like this were heavily discouraged in both the quarian and human armed forces.  Even though Cerberus wasn’t technically military, she had no doubt the reaction would be similar.

So she waited, head in her hands, for Chakwas to tell her how inappropriate this was, how sleeping with the Commander was irresponsible, and she should go break it off immediately.

“Do you mind if I ask you a few questions, Tali?”

Dr. Chakwas’s mild tone caught Tali by surprise.  She risked a glance up at the doctor.  Chakwas was still sitting there with the calm, semi-detached expression of a professional medical expert.

“Sure,” Tali said cautiously.

“Have you and Shepard attempted physical intimacy yet?” Dr. Chakwas made the question sound completely casual, but Tali still blushed.

“Several times,” she mumbled.

“And how did your system respond to the encounters?” Chakwas was taking notes now; Tali thought she might die of shame.

“Well the first few times were nice but I didn’t have an orgasm.  The last time I did but-” She stopped abruptly. “You were asking about my health, weren’t you?”

“I was,” Chakwas said, still taking notes, “but this is helpful information too.”

Tali seriously debated just taking off her helmet right there.  Death would probably be preferable to this kind of humiliation.

She steeled herself and continued. “I was very sick the first time.  I spiked a fever and developed some kind of sinus infection, and my face felt swollen for a few days.”

“Has it been the same reaction each time?” Chakwas inquired.

“More or less.  The last couple times it’s been a bit milder.”

“What kind of precautions are you taking?”

“I have a regimen of antibiotics and supplements,” Tali listed off. “Shepard cleans his quarters with industrial antiseptic and washes himself as thoroughly as possible.”

Chakwas typed for a moment. “I know this is going to be an awkward question Tali, but the more detail you can give me, the better I can help.  What kinds of sexual activities have you and Shepard attempted?”

Tali had indeed been dreading this question, but there was no real way to avoid it. “Not very much.  We have to avoid most oral…you know contact.  We can touch each other, but I try not to be out of my suit for too long.  When we actually have sex, he has to wear protection.”

Chakwas looked up at that. “I was under the impression that quarians and humans were not interfertile.”

Tali squirmed. “We’re not, but we need to limit my exposure to his…erm…you know.”

“I understand,” Chakwas nodded. “Your biochemistries might not react well to one another, particularly given your immune system deficiencies.” She returned to her notes for a moment. “Do you kiss?  That might have an impact on delivery of bacteria.”

“Yes, but I’m not going to stop,” Tali was adamant. “If I can’t get his mouth anywhere else on me, I’m at least going to kiss him.”

She froze, realizing what she’d just said, hoping Chakwas wasn’t paying attention, but no such luck.  The doctor turned from her notes and focused in on Tali with laser-like scrutiny.

“Are you not feeling satisfied physically with Shepard, Tali?  There are a number of things we can do to minimize your body’s reaction to bacteria, but personal chemistry is much more difficult to solve than biochemistry.”

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Tali hastened to explain, a mild panic setting over her at the idea that she and Shepard weren’t compatible.  “It isn’t that I’m not satisfied with Shepard, he’s wonderful.  He was so gentle and kind the first time, it was honestly the greatest experience of my life.”

“Has anything changed since then?” Chakwas asked. “Do you feel like he’s getting impatient or unhappy?”

“No, not at all.” That very fear had occurred to her numerous times, but Shepard had put her mind at ease repeatedly. “He never even brought up sex until I mentioned it.  He was so nervous about hurting me.  That’s the problem.  It’s just…”

She hesitated again, rocking unconsciously back and forth.  Then the flood gates burst open.

“I’m so damn turned on all the time!  I’ve been stuck in this stupid suit my whole life, never able to touch anyone.  You honestly have no idea how easy you humans have it, all you have to do is go to a bar and buy someone a drink and you get to have sex.  It’s not like that with quarians.” Without realizing it, she had stood up and started pacing again. “Every moment of contact is a risk for us.  We have to find someone we trust with our lives just to share a kiss.”

“Did you have anyone you trusted that way before Shepard?” Chakwas said, unperturbed by Talis’ outburst.

“No one.  I never thought he’d feel the same way too.  You have no idea, doctor, how incredible it was to hear that from him.  And it really is wonderful, even with the sickness.  But I’m having trouble when all I want to do is rip his clothes off and go at him without worrying about what’ll happen if a drop of his semen touches me, or keeping track of how long I’ve been out of my suit.”

She dropped back into the chair, suddenly worn out. “It doesn’t exactly set the mood when your boyfriend has to spend four hours cleaning before you can have sex.”

She waited for Chakwas to respond, too tired and horny to care how much she’d shared with the doctor.

“Well obviously I can’t guarantee anything,” Chakwas said. “There are a number of challenges involved, between your differing biochemistries, and your immune deficiencies.”

Tali hung her head.  Chakwas was confirming what she’d feared all along.  The physical relationship she’d longed for was simply impractical with Shepard.  She tried to console herself by remembering that Shepard was the most incredible man she’d ever known, and that sex wasn’t everything in their relationship.  But it was a small comfort in the moment.

“However, I think what you want is perfectly feasible.”

Tali’s head snapped up.  Had she heard that right? “Wait, are you serious?”

Chakwas smiled at her. “Quite serious, Tali.  It may take some time, but I think that it’s quite feasible for us to help yours and Shepard’s systems adapt to one another.”

Tali wanted to cheer and do a dance, but she held back. “Not to sound ungrateful, Dr. Chakwas, but this sounds a little too good to be true.  Did you know that there have only been five recorded relationships between humans and quarians?  That’s not a lot of data to work with.  What makes you think we can do this?”

“You’re correct, although I managed to find one other mention just now,” Chakwas said. “However, there have been quite a few human/turian marriages, especially in the last ten years.”

“Of course,” Tali said, mentally slapping herself.  It had never occurred to her to look at turian/human compatibility, despite the fact that turians and quarians shared the same biochemistry.

“There have been a number of breakthroughs in dextro-amino compatibility with humans,” Chakwas went on. “I doubt we’ll have too much trouble adapting them to you and Shepard.”

“That takes care of one problem.” Tali was in full brainstorming mode now. “What about my immune issues?”

“That will be a little trickier,” Chakwas admitted. “But I have some ideas.  If my memory is correct, quarians have a symbiotic immune system?”

Tali nodded. “Yes, even before the geth uprising, we were always a little weaker.  Our bodies harmonized with bacteria on our homeworld.  That’s part of why we adapted so poorly to life in space.”

“Well then, with your permission, I’d like to try something,” Chakwas continued. “I’m sure you’ve heard of the various attempts by your people to create new symbiotic links between your immune systems and new environments.”

“Of course.” Her father had actually headed up one such experiment, but that wasn’t information for a human to hear. “They all failed.”

“Because the scope of the endeavor was too large.  They were trying to bond with entire ecosystems.  That sort of undertaking would require thousands of years of evolution.  However, I think something on a smaller scale would be more successful.”

It dawned on Tali what Chakwas was proposing. “Wait, you want to…?”

“Harmonize you and Shepard.” Chakwas nodded. “It will be tricky, but I think we can manage it.  Especially given the level of cybernetic implantation the two of you have undergone.  Of course there will be other elements. I’ll want to see your antibiotic regimen for a start.”

Tali sat there, dumbfounded for long seconds.  It was better than she’d even hoped for; to be tied to Shepard like this.  It was perfect.

“There is no way you just thought of all this,” she observed.

“I’ve been expecting this visit for some time,” Chakwas confirmed with a warm smile. “I couldn’t imagine any woman, regardless of her species, would enjoy what you have to go through to be with your partner.”

“But how did you even know?” Tali asked.

“You’re not nearly as discreet as you think, Tali.”

Tali blushed again, but she was too excited to be truly embarrassed.  Still, her practical side cautioned against unwarranted optimism.

“Are you sure, we can do this, Dr. Chakwas?” she asked, trying not to let her desperate hope show through. “My people have been trying for years.”

“I know, Tali,” Chakwas said soothingly, “and not to disparage your people, but I imagine they didn’t have the resources we have.  Cerberus spared no expense.”

Tali looked around the room at the millions of credits of medical equipment, and knew Chakwas was absolutely right.  Then she burst out laughing.  Her sides shook as she rocked back and forth in her chair.

“Tali, are you alright?” Chakwas asked, leaning forward in concern.

“It’s just…so funny!” Tali tried to get herself under control, but a fresh wave of giggles broke over her. “Cerberus…the human supremacists…are paying for a human…and a quarian…to have sex!”

She collapsed into incoherency, and after a moment, Chakwas joined her.  Their laughter echoed around the bright medbay.

 ***

Her second meeting was somehow more and less awkward. 

She hadn’t spent much time interacting with Mordin.  She knew that Shepard liked the salarian doctor and had consulted with him when they first became involved, but she had never quite felt comfortable around him.  When he looked at you, it felt like an x-ray.

Still, he was the best source of advice for the second part of her plan.  Improving her body’s compatibility with Shepard’s was a big step, but there was still the issue of limiting exposure to external bacteria.  She really wasn’t a fan of the whole, four hour cleaning routine, but some kind of decontamination was necessary.

Mordin didn’t even look up when she entered his lab, occupied with whatever new project Shepard had brought him. 

“Tali, glad you’re here, been meaning to speak with you.”

That brought Tali up short.  She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d spoke to Mordin outside of a tactical situation.

“Shepard mentioned a problem with sterilization, said you had some ideas,” Mordin continued, taking no note of her surprise.

It took her a moment to remember that she had in fact gone over a few possible alternatives to Shepard a few days ago, as casually as possible.  Of course he would have gone to Mordin.

“I was thinking nanites would be the most efficient.” She stepped fully into the lab, deciding to dispense with the pleasantries.  The sooner this was over, the sooner she could talk with someone who used full sentences.

“Agreed,” Mordin said, moving from one console to another. “Aerosol dispersal too risky, mass effect fields too inefficient.”

“The problem is programming the nanites to attack the right kinds of microbes,” Tali said. “In my models they tend to go rampant after a few minutes.”

“Hmm, problematic.” Mordin looked unconcerned. “Will speak with EDI, see if something can be done about that.”

It was a sign of how desperate Tali was to get laid that she didn’t object to bringing an AI into this whole mess.

“Should also get a sample of your DNA,” Mordin continued. “For safety purposes.”

Tali sighed.  That was becoming a familiar refrain.  Dr. Chakwas had made clear that she would need a bewildering variety of samples, from standard things like blood, skin, and saliva, to some more…personal things.  And not just from her, but from Shepard too.

“Let me know what you’ll need,” she said.

“Later.” Mordin motioned her over to the console. “Would appreciate your input on these algorithms for the nanites.”

 ***

She left Mordin’s workshop with mixed feelings.  On the one hand, it had been very productive, and he was even more unequivocal than Chakwas in his belief that her goal was manageable.  On the other hand, Mordin was perhaps the strangest man, salarian or otherwise, she had ever met.

With Chakwas and Mordin’s help, she now had a reasonable plan for making physical contact with Shepard not only less dangerous, but genuinely enjoyable.  That left one last loose end.

Unlike Mordin’s workshop, she’d been to Kasumi’s little apartment more than once.  The enigmatic thief was great company after a long day of working on the Normandy or killing geth.  Kasumi was one of the very few people to whom she’d confided her interest in Shepard.  Tali didn’t have to worry about her not understanding.

“Hey Tali, what’s up?” Kasumi was lounging next to the viewport playing around with something on her omni tool.

“Not much.  Do you have a couple of minutes?” Tali moved around to sit across from the thief.

“I’ve always got time for you,” Kasumi said brightly, shutting down the tool. “You picked a good time, I’m getting tired of trying to hack Miranda’s terminal.”

“Why are you trying to hack Miranda’s terminal?” Tali asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

“I got bored,” Kasumi shrugged. “Things have been slow around here lately.  I’m getting antsy.”

“I’m surprised you decided to stick around this long,” Tali observed. “I thought you’d be gone the second we took out the Collectors.”

“Shepard persuaded me to stay on for a bit,” Kasumi replied. “He still thinks I could be useful.  Besides, if I leave how I am I going to get the dish from you about Shepard?” What little Tali could see of the human woman’s face under her hood had turned mischievous.

Tali blushed.  As usual, Kasumi saw right to the core of things.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” she said. “I have a few things I’m working on.”

“Did you finally go see Dr. Chakwas?” Kasumi asked.  She was one of the few people Tali had felt comfortable confessing her frustrations to, and she’d been pushing for Tali to expand her circle of confidants for a while.

“Yes, and she was very helpful,” Tali confessed. “You don’t need to say, ‘I told you so.’”

Kasumi smiled smugly, “Well I did.”

“Keep it up and I’ll tell Jacob you spy on him working out,” Tali pointed a threatening finger at the thief.

“Go ahead,” Kasumi replied, apparently unfazed by the threat. “Maybe he’ll finally start paying attention to me.”

Tali shook her head. “You’re terrible.”

“No, I’m bored,” Kasumi repeated. “At least you’re getting laid.”

“Not enough,” Tali mumbled.

“Give it time,” Kasumi reassured her. “Dr. Chakwas will figure it out.”

“Sure, but it’s going to take time,” Tali griped. “And I’m bouncing off the walls _now_.  I actually wanted to ask your help.”

Kasumi smirked. “I thought we’d been over this, Tali.  You know I’m not interested in women, even the beautiful alien ones.”

“You wish,” Tali shot back. “You’re not quite equipped for my tastes either.”

“There are omni-tool upgrades for that, you know,” Kasumi’s eyes twinkled under her hood.

“Too small,” Tali said dismissively, remembering a few such “upgrades” that Kasumi had showed her once during a trip to the Citadel.

Kasumi feigned affront. “Well, Miss vas Normandy, if I knew you were such a size queen I would have taken you to the krogan shop.”

Tali pretended to consider that. “That might be a step in the right direction,” she allowed. “Maybe.”

Kasumi broke down snickering. “You’re awful.  I know for a fact Shepard isn’t _that_ gifted.”

“How are you so sure?” Tali shot back. “Do you spy on him too?”

“I don’t need to,” the thief retorted. “If he were really hung like a krogan you would have been walking a lot more crooked last Thursday.”

Tali leaned forward and swatted the other woman on the knee in indignation, which just caused her to laugh some more.

“You know that’s not really the problem,” Tali said.

“I know,” Kasumi said sympathetically, sobering up. “You’ll just need to give it a little more time.”

“Maybe not,” Tali said. “I was thinking about your greybox technology.”

Kasumi’s body language changed immediately.  She sat up straight and looked seriously at Tali. “I hope you’re not thinking about installing a greybox, because that would be incredibly risky.”

“Of course not,” Tali scoffed. “I don’t need anything that permanent.  I was talking about the VR elements, not the memory components.  Those parts aren’t nearly as invasive, or difficult to find.”

Kasumi relaxed a bit, but she still looked wary to Tali’s eye. “That’s true, but I’m not sure what the point would be.  You already have your NerveStim program, wouldn’t the VR be redundant?”

“Not if I wanted to sync the VR experience with someone else,” Tali said excitedly.

The thief leaned back, looking thoughtful. “I see what you’re getting at now.  Hmm, I can’t think of a reason why that wouldn’t work.  I could easily adapt a VR implant with a couple extra pieces of technology and then…”

“Then I wouldn’t have to wait quite as long,” Tali said excitedly. “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind doing it?  I can help as much as possible.”

“Of course, Tali, I already told you I’m bored.  This’ll be a fun project.”

“Thank you!” Tali gushed, lunging forward to wrap the slender thief in a hug.

“Have you mentioned this to Shepard?” Kasumi asked once Tali let her go.

“Not yet.” Tali shook her head. “I wanted to make sure I could before I got his hopes up.  I was planning on telling him right after his shift ends.”

A slightly wicked smile formed on Kasumi’s face. “I won’t stop you, but if you feel like having some fun, I’ve got an idea.”

 ***

“Are you sure it’s okay that we’re doing this?” she asked Kasumi for perhaps the fifteenth time as they rode the elevator up to the bridge.

“It’s a simple implant,” Kasumi reassured her, already cloaked. “It’s not even really invasive since Shepard already has so many cybernetic implants.  All I have to do is hook it up to his omni-tool and you’re good to go.  After you tell him about it, he can shut it off at any point.  We’ve been over this.”

“I know,” Tali muttered nervously. “I’m just worried he won’t like being surprised like this.”

She heard Kasumi snort next to her. “Tali, there are very few men who don’t like being surprised with sex.”

“Sure, but I’m guessing most men don’t need to be unknowingly implanted with VR upgrades for the surprise to work,” she observed.

“We’re just adjusting for your particular situation, there’s nothing wrong with that.  Trust me, when have I ever steered you wrong?”

Tali sighed.  This was the problem with taking more advice from a professional thief.  Although, if she was being honestly with herself, she really loved the idea of surprising Shepard.

The elevator finally opened to the bridge.  The CIC was bustling with activity, as usual.  This close to the end of the shift, everyone was excited to finish up their assigned tasks.  At the center of it all was Shepard, standing on the platform overseeing the galaxy map.  He was monitoring the maneuvers that would take them out of the Serpent Nebula, and back into the Traverse.  He was hunched forward slightly, the pose drawing attention to the broad expanse of his shoulders.  All Tali could think of was how much she wanted those shoulders to be hunched over her while he drove in and out of her as she screamed for more.

“Tali, you ok?” Garrus waved a hand in front of her, blocking her view of Shepard and jolting her back to reality.

“Huh,” she said dimly. “Oh, yeah, sorry Garrus, just dozed off.”

The turian nodded sympathetically. “Always hard coming back to shifts after a good shore leave, isn’t it?”

“Very hard,” she nodded, stepping past him off the elevator. “Well, talk to you later Garrus.”

“Sure thing,” he said, hitting the elevator console and disappearing behind the doors.

“Very smooth,” Kasumi whispered to her.

“Shut up,” Tali hissed. “It’s Shepard’s fault for looking so damn sexy all the time.”

“I still can’t believe he didn’t notice how hot you were for him.”

“I swear I’ll pitch you out of the airlock on the way through the relay,” Tali muttered.  Kasumi just giggled before getting down to business.

“Remember, you need to get him to open up his omni-tool, that’ll let me install the implant.  Get him to keep it open for a few seconds to give me time.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll try,” Tali said. “Just give me a second.”

She took a deep breath, trying to get her nerves under control, then approached the CIC.  Kelly Chambers smiled at her pleasantly.

“Hello Tali, how are you doing today?”

“Fine,” Tali replied, trying to keep her voice from shaking. “Is Shepard free for a moment, I have something to discuss.” She winced immediately at how stiff she sounded.

Kelly gave her a quizzical look but turned to the galaxy map. “Commander, do you have a moment to speak with Tali?”

“In just a minute, Kelly,” Shepard said, still focused on the map.  A large hologram of the relay dominated the display.

Kelly smiled again at Tali. “You know how he is,” she said quietly. “He always has to monitor the jumps.”

Tali nodded in what she hoped was a pleasant way.  She fidgeted while she waited, rocking from foot to foot.

“Just relax,” Kasumi whispered in her ear. “We’re not robbing batarians or anything.”

Tali was unable to tell the thief what to go do with herself, not with Kelly so close.  Luckily the relay jump was fast, and once Shepard had confirmed their new location, he turned and walked down the ramp from the map.

“Sorry to make you wait, Tali,” he smiled at her, sending a burst of warmth through her body. “What do you need?”

“I just wanted to show you some schematics for the drive,” she said, praying she sounded somewhat normal. “We think we can adapt some Collector tech to increase fuel efficiency.”

“Sounds good,” he replied, “Send it to me.”

She fumbled with bringing up her omni-tool, causing her to blush.  Fortunately he couldn’t see that through her helmet.  She managed to transmit the data with shaking fingers, but it only took him a second to download it.  She didn’t need Kasumi’s nudge to know that wasn’t nearly long enough a window.

“Anything else?” he asked.

Tali struggled to breathe properly.  Why was this so damn difficult, it wasn’t like she was getting shot at.

“Actually, do you mind having a look at it now?  Donnelly is really excited to get going.”

Shepard smiled ruefully. “I bet he is,” but he didn’t look suspicious as he pulled up the schematic.  Tali held her breath, convinced Kasumi wouldn’t be able to pull this off without him noticing.  Nevertheless when he closed down the omni-tool a few moments later, he didn’t seem to notice anything amiss.

“Looks good,” he said. “Tell Donnelly he can get right on it.”

“Thanks,” she said breathlessly. “I will.”

“Let me know once everything’s installed,” he told her.

“It actually shouldn’t take that long,” she interjected. “Maybe we could chat later, after your shift ends?”

Shepard looked at her quizzically. She knew it was a flimsy excuse, but she was too nervous and wound up to think of a better way to get him alone that night.

“Alright,” he said eventually. “I’ll be free around 1800 if you want to come up.”

“Great, I’ll see you then,” she said, far too brightly.  Before she broke down and confessed the whole thing to him, she turned and fled back to the elevator.  Once inside, she slumped against the wall.

“Remind me not to take you on my next heist,” Kasumi said as she reappeared. “I think the acting career is out too.”

“Espionage wasn’t exactly a priority in marine training,” Tali complained. “Please tell me it worked, I don’t think I could do that again.”

“Lucky for you, it went just fine.  Once you have him alone, send the signal and you’ll be good to go.  Just make sure he’s sitting down at first so he doesn’t walk into a wall or something.”

“If I weren’t so grateful right now, I’d probably punch you for putting me through that,” Tali said, dragging herself off the wall. “But honestly, I owe you.”

“Do you owe me enough to give me the access codes for the Migrant Fleet?” Kasumi asked hopefully.

“I think you know the answer.”

Kasumi smiled her enigmatic smile. “Then come by tomorrow and give me the details.  After that we’ll be even.”

“Deal.”


	2. First Steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's actual sex in this chapter. I made some unabashedly pervy choices about quarian physiology to make this even more fun. Hope you enjoy!

Tali’s shift ended at 1700 and she spent the entire hour until Shepard was free pacing his cabin.  She would sit down on the couch and try to read a report from one of the engineers only to bounce up to her feet a moment later and resume prowling the enclosed space.  A million thoughts raced through her head.  What if he didn’t appreciate the surprise?  What if he liked it better than reality?  What if she wasn’t any good? 

It occurred to her that she probably should have waited to come up and passed the time with Kasumi or Garrus or even Thane to keep her mind occupied.  Instead she was stuck up here, turning over worst scenarios endlessly in her head.

It was therefore with considerable trepidation but also a large measure of relief that she heard the door to the elevator open.  She moved over to stand next to the desk, nervous energy coursing through her.

Footsteps sounded in the tiny landing.  Maybe she should back out, just wait it out until Chakwas and Mordin came through.

The seal on the door turned green.  She couldn’t do this, there was no way she could do this.

The door spun open, and Shepard walked in.  The moment he looked at her and smiled, she knew that she could do far more than this to make them both happy.  She could jump through a black hole for this relationship.

She’d been rehearsing what she wanted to say to him when he got here, but all the words seemed to fly out of her brain, and she found herself jumping into his arms before she knew what had happened.

“Hey there,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her aloft a few inches off the ground.  She was not much shorter than him, and quarian bone structure was a good deal denser than humans, so she loved that he did this so often and made it look so easy.

They couldn’t kiss with the helmet on, but Shepard would rest his head against the faceplate, and she got to imagine that they were able to be closer.  On the days when they weren’t risking her health and wellbeing, they might stay like this for quite a while.  Not today though.  Today she had other plans.

She leaned back and Shepard set her down, still making it look easy.

“What’s going on then?” he asked. “As I recall, you were very excited to talk to me about some schematics.” His tone made it clear he didn’t buy that premise.

“Sorry about that,” Tali said sheepishly. “I couldn’t really talk in front of everyone else on the bridge.”

Shepard cocked an eyebrow. “Oh?  Can you tell me now?”

Some of her previous nervousness resurfaced, but she pushed it down. “It would be easier to show you.”

She took him by the hand and pulled him towards the bed.  Shepard look puzzled but allowed her to push him onto the mattress.  She laid down next to him and pulled up her omni-tool.  Keying in the command code for Kasumi’s program, she hesitated.

“Do you trust me?” she asked Shepard, not even trying to hide her anxiety.

He nodded without hesitation. “Of course, Tali.”

Reassured, she sent the code to Shepard’s omni-tool, before activating her own.  She laid back on the bed as the cabin blurred around her and the program activated.

A new scene gradually took shape around her.  The setting she and Kasumi has designed was a ridiculously opulent resort-style room.  An enormous bed the size of Shepard’s whole cabin dominated the space, but there was also an assortment of couches, chairs, and other surfaces to lounge on.  Most of the furniture and other trappings were decorated in deep reds, a color scheme designed specifically to contrast with Tali’s light purple skin tone.

Kasumi had helped with most of the details, basing the general design on a fancy hotel she had once visited on Ilium.  However, Tali had requested one special modification.  Two walls were open to a tropical forest that came right up to edge of the room.  They had set the space up almost like a treehouse, so that when you looked out over the forest, you were basically eye level with the canopy.

It was the kind of place that Tali could only dream of visiting without her suit.  She had long since accepted that such a thing was probably impossible, but if this was pure wish-fulfillment, she was going to go all out.

Shepard was looking around the digital space, his back turned to Tali.  He walked over to the open walls, reaching out to touch one of the branches that intruded on the room.

“This is some kind of VR environment, isn’t it?” Shepard asked. “Like what Kasumi has set up with her greybox?”

“She actually helped me put it together,” Tali said, toying with her outfit. “What do you think?”

“I’m impressed.  It feels completely real.” He started to turn around and Tali tried to stop fidgeting. “How did you manage this without an impl-” He froze when he saw her.

“What do you think?” she repeated nervously, doing a little twirl.  He seemed at a loss for words, which she took as a good sign.

She’d decided to leave Shepard’s clothing unchanged in the simulation, but she’d wanted to do something special with hers.  Ever since she’d left quarian space she’d been jealous of other species for the unbelievable variety of clothing available to them.  Quarians embellished their suits as much as possible to replicate self-expression customs common around the galaxy, but it wasn’t quite the same.

In digital space though, she didn’t have to worry about getting infected.  Knowing that, she’d spent hours browsing human clothing websites, looking for the perfect thing.  In the end the perfect thing was very lacy, very small, and very sheer.

“Okay,” Shepard said, finding his voice. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Tali said.

“I’m definitely surprised,” he said.  The way his eyes roamed over her body made her tingle all over. “But I could use a bit more information.”

“I got tired of needing a week to prepare every time I want to get laid,” she told him.

“I thought you were working with Dr. Chakwas on that?” He seemed distracted, despite the question. She’d gotten better at reading human expressions during her time of the Normandy, and besides, he hadn’t looked at her face since he’d turned around.

“That could take a while.” She stopped in front of him and, taking a risk, cocked her hips to the side a bit. “I didn’t feel like waiting.”

For the first time since entering the simulation, he looked at her face.  She smiled, delighted that he could actually see the expression.

“You don’t have to do this for me, Tali,” he said seriously.

“I’m not doing it for you,” she reassured him, placing her hands on his shoulders. “I’m doing it for me.  I want to be with you without having to worry about getting sick, or how long I’ve been outside of my suit.  I want to feel you inside me.” Her voice dropped as she leaned closer.

“I do too,” Shepard admitted, voice roughening.  His hands had found her hips. “But I’m okay waiting.”

“I know you are,” she whispered. “I’m not.”

She leaned forward and the distance between them was reduced to nothing.  Their lips met, and she forgot about anything but the feeling of Shepard’s body against hers.  He didn’t protest anymore, but returned the kiss with all the enthusiasm she had hoped for.  It was blissful, kissing him without any worry about infection or sickness.  She felt carefree, able to enjoy the sensations properly for the first time in her life.

Evidently Shepard felt the same way.  His hands were wrapped around her waist and he had pulled her tight against his body.  She loved how much more of him she could feel in this spare lingerie, as opposed to her constrictive suit.  The ample amount of her skin that was exposed brushed up against his clothes and arms in delightful new ways.  The only thing that marred the experience was the knowledge that it was virtual; not real.  But she knew that would come in time.

Tali meant to take it slow, she really did.  She had planned to savor every moment, every touch and caress.  She didn’t want to rush this first, delightfully irresponsible time with Shepard.

She forgot all of that the moment his hands came into contact with her ass.

The clothing she had chosen was deliberately very sparse, which meant that when Shepard’s hands wandered south, they encountered nothing but skin.  When she felt his hands cup her ass, all the pent of frustration she’d suppressed for years came bursting forth.

She gasped against his mouth and immediately began tearing at his clothing, pulling at seams and buttons and zippers, her mind filled with nothing but an intense desperation to get him naked as fast as possible.  She managed to get his pants undone and shoved them down along with his underwear, somehow still keeping their mouths connected. 

Shepard had taken a gentler tact and seemed to be looking for some kind of fastening on her lingerie.  There was actually a very simple tie around her neck that would undo the whole garment, but in her lust addled state she didn’t remember that, and she was getting impatient to feel his skin on hers.

“Just rip it,” she gasped, pulling away from him for a moment. 

“Are you sure?” he asked.  He seemed to have forgotten that they were in a simulation.

“It’s not real, Shepard, just tear it off!” she commanded.

Without any further hesitation, he took the two strips of fabric covering her breasts and with a sharp, incredibly sexy tug, ripped the lacy fabric right off her body.  The fragments of the garment slid down her legs and pooled around her ankles.

They both took a moment to free their legs.  She then returned the favor by tugging his shirt over his head, leaving them both naked.  She ran her hands along Shepard’s arms, across his shoulders and down his chest.  The ability to touch, to simply enjoy physical contact was so…erotic.

Shepard seemed to think so too.  She was gratified that his hands had gone almost immediately to her breasts, and not just because of how amazing it felt.  A lot of what she’d read on the extranet seemed to indicate that human males preferred larger breasts, and she’d always felt a bit insecure around her well endowed shipmates on the Normandy.  But if her more modest bust bothered Shepard it didn’t show in the way he was paying attention to her.

She couldn’t suppress a small moan as he massaged her chest, thumbs occasionally flicking the hard peaks of her nipples.  It felt so unbelievably good to be touched like this. She’d spent so much of her life longing for it that even now, after several months together, every time he touched her felt like the first moment she’d felt his skin on her own.

Then Shepard took it to the next level by leaning down and taking one of her breasts into his mouth.  She gasped and pushed her chest towards him, unable and unwilling to control herself.  Her fingers threaded through Shepard’s short hair.  She loved human hair, it was so much softer and finer than the quarian equivalent.

Tali couldn’t tell if she was unusually turned on, or if Shepard had been holding back on her in the real world, but this was just incredible.  Every swipe of his tongue along the tip of her breast sent a jolt like electricity straight down her spine to that aching need between her legs.  She was so wet that if they’d been in a real room she would have worried about dripping on the floor.

He switched to her other breast, sending a fresh jolt through her body.  One of his hands was at the small of her back, forcing her back into an arch that gave him easier access to her chest, not that she was complaining.  The other hand continued to stimulate her other breast, gliding through the saliva his tongue had left.  She wasn’t sure she could take much more of this.

“Shepard,” she whimpered. “I need…”

She wasn’t even sure she could articulate her need at this point, but Shepard understood.  His hand left her breast and slipped between her legs.  She actively cried out when he touched her aching core.

Before their first time, Shepard had come to her with a concern.  Mordin’s little packet included had information on quarian anatomy, which was mostly identical to that of humans.  However, the fact that quarian women lacked a clitoris made him worry about his ability to please her properly.  She had done her best to reassure him that not having a clitoris didn’t limit her ability to enjoy sex.  Based on her understanding, it seemed to enhance it.  With the nerves for sexual pleasure dispersed all throughout her vagina, as opposed to concentrated in a single spot, quarians were supposed to be easier to stimulate, not that any formal studies had been done on the subject.  She argued that pleasuring a human male was a better comparison for him to use.

That hadn’t quite been the right thing to say to a heterosexual human man, but luckily he got over it pretty quickly.  And their…experiments seemed to support her theory.  Whether because of her anatomy, his sexual prowess, or how high strung she was, it was fairly easy for her to reach orgasm when he touched her.

Even knowing that, she was taken by surprise at quite how _good_ it felt when he touched her.  Every nerve ending in her body felt like it was on fire as he drew a finger lightly along her lips.  He stroked her softly, eliciting more soft whimpers from her.  Somehow he was also still teasing her breasts with his mouth.

“Don’t tease me, Shepard,” she panted. “Please, I need it.”

His mouth left her chest and he kissed gently up neck, sending shivers through her body. “What do you need?” he breathed into her ear.

“I need more,” she said.

“More what?” he prompted, tracing the tip of her ear with his tongue.

“I need-oh keelah!” she cried as he teased her opening. “I need you to stop toying with me and make me come!  Make me come so hard I don’t remember my own name!” Any shame or embarrassment she might have felt at so vocally expressing herself was drowned in the sea of sheer desire she felt in that moment.

Shepard chuckled lightly against her neck. “You only had to ask.”

With that, he sped up the movements of his fingers, now actively working to stimulate her.  Pure pleasure shot through her body.  Her nipples, already hard from Shepard’s ministrations, felt tighter than ever.  Her nails dug involuntarily into his shoulders as the sensations wracked her.

“It feels so good, don’t stop!” she said.

She was already so close that when Shepard finally slipped a finger into her soaked pussy, her body seized up in an incredible orgasm.  Wave upon wave rocked her body and she was vaguely aware of the amount of noise she was making.  At the end, her limbs went slack, and if Shepard hadn’t held her up she would have fallen to the floor.  He carried her gently to the enormous bed that dominated the digital room.

Tali came back to herself surrounded by silk sheets, with Shepard propped up next to her.  She gradually realized that his hand was still on her pussy.  He’d slowed down a bit, but he was still fingering her gently.

“What are you…?”

“You still remember your name?” he said.  She nodded, confused in a post-orgasmic haze. “Then I still have some work to do.”

She belatedly remembered her “request” but before she could clarify that she hadn’t meant that literally, he had ramped his movements back up.  His finger moved in and out of her, stimulating the sensitive inner walls while continuing to rub the outer lips of her pussy with his palm and thumb.

He had never done this before, continued pleasuring her once she’d already come.  There had always been so little time, they couldn’t afford to.  Now she hoped he never stopped.

One of Shepard’s arms was still wrapped around her neck and back, holding her naked body against his.  As she rocked against his hand, the tips of her breasts would brush against his chest.  The intensity of it all was almost too much.  She clung to him as he brought her to the brink of another orgasm.

“Shepard,” she breathed.  Their gazes locked as she came again, bucking wildly against him.  She’d had seizures once, when a suit breach on a mission had exposed her to an unusual virus.  This felt quite similar, but far more enjoyable.

When the spasms of pleasure stopped, she slumped onto the bed, too exhausted to speak.  She expected Shepard to stop then.  He’d given her two amazing orgasms; she assumed that would be plenty.  As if to contradict her, he pushed a second finger inside her. 

He hadn’t really slowed his pace this time.  It was a contrast to how gently he usually treated her

She loved it.

Her pussy was so wet from two orgasms that she could actually hear Shepard’s fingers sliding in and out of her.  It was a lewd sound that somehow added to the bevy of sights, smells, and sensations that surrounded her.  She bit her lip while the pleasure built once again.

She had no energy or breathe left to do anything but gasp and writhe as Shepard made her come again.  For a moment, she genuinely thought she might pass out.

“No more.” She put a hand on his wrist to stop him when it became clear he’d keep going all night. “Can’t take anymore right now.”

Shepard removed his hand from her pussy, laying it softly on her stomach while she recovered.  She cuddled up next to him, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal.  Her incredible human partner continued to caress her body, not trying to stimulate her, just to give her the contact she’d longed for.  His fingers traced the swirling patterns on her skin.  He’d told her once that he was taken with her markings, so unlike anything he’d seen on human women.  She loved the attention he paid to her without now without even saying anything.

Tali tried to return that attention in kind, letting her hands wander across his arms, back, and chest.  She felt scattered, her attention blown to pieces by the intensity of back to back orgasms.  Still, it took her a surprisingly long time to become aware of Shepard’s erection pressing into her side.  Despite herself, fresh desire bloomed in her stomach.

Tentatively, she reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock.  He felt so warm, simultaneously soft and hard all at once.  She suddenly had a lot more energy than just a moment ago.

With sudden confidence she stroked his cock, appreciating both how he twitched in her hand and how his breath hitched at the motion.  She loved the idea that she could give him as much pleasure as he did her.  They hadn’t had enough time on their own to explore that.  Now, at last, they did.  She hadn’t really been planning on expanding her horizons like this today, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, she found she couldn’t resist.

She picked up the pace, stroking his cock faster, but the angle wasn’t quite right.  She pushed Shepard onto his back and straddled his legs.  Keeping one hand on his cock, she leaned forward to brush her lips against Shepard’s jaw, mimicking his actions earlier.

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” she whispered in his ear.

As slowly as she could, but eagerness betraying her, she moved down Shepard’s body, kissing and nipping every inch of flesh she could.  She kept her body flush with his as she went, which brought his cock into contact with her sliding form.  He was obviously enjoying the feeling of his hardened member rubbing against her stomach, then her breasts as she crawled down him.

Tali experienced some doubt as she drew level with his cock.  He somehow looked even larger this close up; she wondered if she could manage this.  However, she reminded herself that she had a few advantages over human woman.

Trying to remember both various guides and erotic videos she’d come across on the net, she took a long, slow lick up his shaft.  Somewhere above her, she heard a groan of pleasure, which was encouraging. 

She repeated the up and down movement several times, savoring the ability to finally taste him.  Swirling the tongue around the tip, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and took the head of his cock into her mouth.  This was the part that made her the most nervous.  Quarian mouths were a bit smaller than humans, and she worried about her ability to fit him in her mouth.  Fortunately quarians, due to a variety of evolutionary factors, did not have teeth quite as sharp as those of humans.  She therefore had some confidence that even if she grazed him with her teeth, it wouldn’t hurt as much as if she were human.

She didn’t start bobbing right away, despite what the guides had told her, in order to capitalize on her second advantage.  Keeping her jaw stretched as wide as she could, she slowly took more and more of Shepard into her mouth.  She didn’t stop, even when he poked against the back of her throat.  In continuing to descend on his cock, Tali let Shepard in on a little piece of information he might not have been aware of:

Quarians have no gag reflex.

She stopped only once the entire length of his cock was fully sheathed in her mouth.  Shepard quivered under her; poorly suppressed sounds of enjoyment giving testament to his appreciation of her actions.  She stayed that way as long as she was able, working to breath through her nose, before pulling carefully away.

She gave an involuntary gasp once her mouth was free.  Saliva dripped down her chin onto the bed.  Once she had caught her breath, she grinned up at Shepard.

“How was that?” she asked coyly.

He didn’t seem capable of speech.  Propped up on his elbows, he was staring at her with wild eyes and flushed skin, his chest heaving even more than hers.

“Not good enough?” she said, flashing him her best puppy dog eyes. “I’ll just have to try some more.”

Before he could give any word of protest or encouragement, she descended on his cock again.  It was easier this time, and she fit all of him into her mouth more swiftly.  She did bob now, moving up and down as rhythmically as possible.  She tried to keep at least half his cock engulfed between her lips at all times, partially to maximize his pleasure but partially because she was already completely addicted to the feeling of him in her mouth.

Her hands braced his hips, keeping him steady while she fucked his cock with her mouth.  She felt an absurd amount of pride at her ability to do this to him.  The extranet was clear, not many human women could deepthroat as readily as this.

“Tali, you should stop,” he said, a note of desperation in his voice.

She took him out of her mouth, but continued to lick up and down him while looking him in the eye.

“Why, do you have somewhere you need to be?” she asked innocently. “Because I was really hoping I’d get to taste your cum before we’re done.”

He gaped at her and she smiled wickedly before devouring his length again.  She’d spent a lot of time looking up various examples of dirty talk before this encounter, and she was glad to have an opportunity to use it.

The fact that he was already so close made her feel like a goddess.  Despite being the one with a cock in her mouth at the moment, she felt powerful.  She was going to get him off, repay him for the incredible pleasure he’d given her.  Her head moved as fast as possible, making sure to stay at the base as long as possible.  She could feel him starting to swell in her mouth.

“Tali.” He made her name sound like a plea and she loved it.  One last bob of her head and he went off.

The first spurt went straight down her throat, and she backed off a bit so that the rest filled her mouth.  She hadn’t been lying about wanting to taste him.  His cock twitched between her lips as he spent himself in her mouth.  When she was very sure he’d finished, she carefully pulled away, trying not spill anything.

She took a moment to contemplate the taste and texture of his semen.  The extranet was quite clear that most human women did not care for it, but she didn’t see what the issue was.  The consistency was fairly similar to nutrient paste, and as for the taste, well…Perhaps it was differing taste buds of quarians, but she thought the flavor was rather yummy.

She became aware of Shepard’s gaze on her.  She’d planned a few different scenarios, depending on how she reacted to his cum.  They had ranged from letting it drip onto her breasts to running for the little sink she’d surreptitiously installed in the corner of the virtual room. 

Now, finding that it was quite pleasant, she made a show of swallowing loudly.  Then, as if to prove she hadn’t faked it, she opened her mouth to show him.  The stunned look on his face was everything she’d hoped for and more.

Giggling, she sank onto the bed next to him, licking her lips. 

“Holy shit, Tali.” Shepard seemed to have recovered his voice as he collapsed next to her.

“Did I do that well?” she asked, fairly certain she knew the answer, but still curious.

“Well is a bit of an understatement,” Shepard assured her. “Where did you learn to do that?”

“You can learn a lot on the extranet,” she informed him. “And Kasumi may have given me a couple tips.”

Shepard chuckled. “Remind me to thank her later.”  He turned and wrapped an arm around her stomach.  In response, she rolled onto her side and scooted back against him.  She absolutely adored spooning, as humans called it, in or out the suit, but it was especially pleasant naked.

She stroked his hand as they lay in comfortable silence, appreciating the closeness of his body, even if it was just a digital version of him.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Shepard said, nuzzling the back of her neck.

“I really wanted to,” she reassured him. “I want try everything we can.”

“Everything, huh?  Like what?”

“Take your pick,” she said, catching on to his interest. “Do you want me on all fours while you fuck me as hard as you can?  Or riding your cock while you hold my tits?”

Her words seemed to be having an effect on him.  She could feel his cock hardening against her ass.  She wiggled her hips against him, but didn’t acknowledge his growing arousal.

“Or maybe that’s not kinky enough for you?” she teased. “Do you want me on my knees so you can use my mouth to get off again?  Tied up so I can’t stop you doing whatever you want to me?  You can have me any way you want, Shepard.”

“That’s quite a proposition,” he said, now fully erect.  His hand wandered up to cup her breasts again.  She inhaled sharply as his thumb brushed her nipples. 

“I mean it,” she breathed, turning her head as best she could to face him. “You can take me as hard or soft as you want.  Every part of me is yours.”

She could see the hunger her words sparked in his eyes.  That was good.  She wanted him as hungry for her as she was for him.  His hand left her breast and positioned his cock at her entrance.  The shape of her legs meant she hardly had to open them to give him access.  He paused, appearing to wait for her permission.  She looked at him steadily, having given it already.

When he pushed inside her, she didn’t even try to suppress the moan of pleasure.  He went slowly, despite her impatience.  The average human was thicker than most quarians, and as she understood it, Shepard was not the average human.  It amazed her sometimes that he could even fit inside her.

Amazed, and elated.  She felt so full when Shepard was inside her, stretched out in the best way.  And now, for the first time, she got to feel him fully, not covered by disinfected plastic like usual.  Every contour, every ridge of his cock stimulated the walls of her vagina, bringing her incredible pleasure. 

He began moving, keeping his thrusts shallow to give her time to adjust to his size.

“Keelah, Shepard!” she gasped, her head dropping back onto the bed. “You feel so good inside me.”

“You’re so fucking tight!” he hissed behind her, and she could already hear the strain in his voice.  She made a point of pushing her hips back against him, forcing him to pick up his pace.

“I don’t care how long it lasts, Shepard, just make it feel good!”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he said, face buried against the back of her neck.

“I’ll hurt _you_ if you don’t fuck me harder,” she said, still grinding her hips on his cock.

He put a hand on her ass to still her.  She was about to yell at him when he thrust sharply into her.  The protest died on her lips, replaced by a noise of mingled surprise and pleasure.  Apparently his self-restraint had been hanging by a thread, because he proceeded to hold her in place while he fucked her harder than they’d ever previously dared.

“Oh my god!” Tali cried, borrowing a human exclamation. “Yes, just like that!”

The room filled with the sound of Shepard’s hips hitting her ass as he fucked her mixed with her shrieks of enjoyment.  There was nothing gentle about his treatment of her.  If this had been real, she’d probably have bruises on her hips from how hard his fingers were digging into her skin. 

It was perfect.  They had made love, held each other tenderly.  She didn’t want that right now.  She wanted--no, _needed_ him to fuck her as hard a possible.

The angle of the position made it practically impossible for her to touch him, but something about that made it even more enjoyable.  Being almost helpless, held in place while he used her was the sexiest thing she could remember experiencing in that moment.

Of course, being Shepard, he had to take it up another notch.  He let go of her hip and wrapped his arm around her torso once again, grabbing her chest and pulling her back against him.  He didn’t stop fucking her, but the pressure on her tits and his chest pressed against her back just added to the bevy of physical sensations coursing through her body.

“Yes, yes, yes!” she screamed past gritted teeth.  Dimly, past the pleasure, she could feel how labored Shepard’s breathing was. 

“I’m close, Tali,” he groaned into her ear.

“Don’t you dare stop!” she ordered, grabbing the hand holding her breasts. “I want to feel you come inside me!”

He indicated his willingness to oblige her by redoubling his treatment of her body.  It was almost too much for her; the intensity overwhelming.  She was sure she’d never been wetter, never as turned on as she was in this moment.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered. “Come in me, Shepard!”

She lost her ability to speak as he pounded her pussy, mind blanking from overstimulation.  She was vaguely aware that his movements were becoming erratic as he approached his climax.  She gripped his hand even tighter, awaiting his release.

With one last thrust, he buried himself deep in her pussy and began to fill her with his seed.  His uncontrolled grunts of pleasure filled her ears as his cock spasmed in her pussy, shooting cum into her body.

That feeling, their bodies intertwined as he came, triggered the strongest orgasm of her life.  Her whole body clenched around his twitching cock, lines of pleasure jerking her around seemingly at random.  Her nipples felt harder than ever under his hand while her vision started to gray out.  She wanted to scream her enjoyment to the room, but all that escaped her lips were ragged gasps.

When it ended, she went slack in Shepard’s arms, all energy gone from her body.  She felt like she’d run dozens of kilometers while under hostile fire and calculating mass transit velocities.  Every part of her was exhausted, her mind totally blank.  Some far removed part of her brain that was still functioning noted that Shepard was gently caressing her breasts as they both came down from their respective orgasms.

She whimpered a little when he pulled out of her, immediately missing the feeling of being full of his cock.  His cum immediately started dripping out of her, making a mess of her thighs and the bedsheets.  That only made her happier; she’d never gotten to be messy in her life.

“Was that as good as you hoped?” Shepard asked her.

She rolled over and smiled at him. “Better.  I can’t wait until we can do that for real.”


	3. Experiments

The door to Shepard’s cabin slid open and Tali stepped nervously inside.  She shouldn’t have felt so on edge, she stayed here most nights anyway, even if Shepard was away on a mission.  She’d even convinced herself that the crew had stopped judging her for sleeping with the captain.

Mostly.

But now, standing here in the doorway, she felt as nervous as the first time she’d been with Shepard.  It was silly, he wasn’t here and she knew that even if this little experiment went awry she wouldn’t get that sick.

Still, she hesitated.  It was one thing to get her hopes up, another entirely to have to test those hopes.  She tried to remind herself that this was not the final chance, that all scientific endeavors required some experimentation.  That made her feel a little better.

Finally, after taking a deep, calming breath, she unsealed the small canister Mordin had given her.  It was smaller even than a thermal clip, easy to attach to her belt.  When the canister opened, a prompt flashed on her omni-tool.  Activating it, she selected the command Mordin had instructed, and waited.

She didn’t see anything, the nanites were far too small for her to spot without enhancement.  But if she and Mordin had done this right, then millions of the tiny robots would be hard at work sterilizing Shepard’s cabin, removing any bacteria and contaminants they could find.

It had taken them a couple weeks to design and program the nanites, far quicker than if she’d tried on her own.  Every spare moment not spent working on the engine or fucking Shepard’s brains out in virtual space had been spent in the salarian doctor’s lab.  To her surprise, Mordin had attacked the problem enthusiastically, and now, after contained experiments, it had come time to test the nanites in a real environment.

Tali fidgeted while the little robots went about their work.  Based on their calculations, it should only take a few minutes for them to wipe Shepard’s cabin clean of any harmful contaminants.  In the meantime, she wandered absently around the room, picking up and setting down various items and knick-knacks at random.

She almost jumped in surprise when the nanites container clicked shut again, and her omni-tool beeped at her.  That was the signal that the nanites had completed their work and returned to storage.  Theoretically, the room was now safe for her.

There was, of course, only one effective way to test that.  And so, somewhat hesitantly, Tali began removing her suit.

She’d balked initially when Mordin first recommended this test.  The conversation they’d had played vividly in her head while she undid suit clasps and seals.

“You want me to sit around naked in Shepard’s cabin?!”

The salarian seemed completely unperturbed by her outburst. “Most efficient way to test nanites’ effectiveness.”

“Can’t we just do some scans and gather data?” She wasn’t even sure why the suggestion scared her so much, except that it seemed so…strange.

“Of course, will scan and review nanite records,” Mordin said. “But no way to know for certain how your system will react without firsthand trials.”

She sighed, acquiescing grudgingly to his logic. “How long do I need to…you know.  Sit around?”

“An hour to start,” Mordin answered immediately. “Will monitor effects after and adjust nanites programming.”

Tali shook her head.  How was she having this conversation. “Should Shepard be there?” She worried that he might not be willing to just lounge around with his naked girlfriend.

“No,” Mordin replied to her relief, “don’t want to interfere with experiments.  Need clean data.”

He seemed to miss the double meaning in his statement, but Tali wasn’t about to point it out to him. 

Which was how she ultimately found herself standing awkwardly in the middle of Shepard’s room, completely nude, her suit draped over a chair.  She bounced up and down a bit on the balls of her feet, looking around self-consciously.  What was she supposed to do for the next hour?  She could watch a vid, but that felt far too casual for her current situation.  Same for the reports from the fleet she needed to review.

She shivered a little, unused to being exposed like this.  Her eyes went to the bed, which she knew from experience was quite comfortable.  Without thinking about it, she found herself striding toward the bed and sprawling across the soft blankets.  She sighed appreciatively at the feeling of the sheets on her bare skin.  The novelty of feeling something besides just the suit on her body had not started to wear off even a little.

Tali spent long moments just luxuriating on the bed.  It was actually rather nice to not feel rushed or worried about how long she’d been out of the suit.  The point of this exercise was to stay like this for a while.  Might as well enjoy it.

Of course, being naked on Shepard’s bed inevitably drew her mind to other times she’d been unclothed in this room or in the virtual simulation they shared.  In fact, most nights she found herself returning to awareness exhausted, sweating in the suit as if she’d been running, legs unconsciously rubbing together.

Shepard was usually naked.  They’d discovered after that first time in the VR suite that the physical sensations translated to reality quite well.  Which meant Shepard usually made a bit of a mess.  So rather than continue to ruin his uniforms, they’d ultimately decided he should just take off his clothes.

That didn’t do great things for Tali’s overwrought libido.  No matter how many orgasms Shepard gave her in their simulation, the moment they woke up and she saw him lying next to her, she wanted more, and she wanted it to be real.

Not that the virtual Shepard wasn’t good.  Her mind wandered to the previous evening, which had been spent with her bent over a virtual console while her human lover had pounded her from behind.  The memory of his hands gripping her hips caused her to squirm on the bed.  For a moment she regretted not having the suit on, at least then she could pass the time with her Nerve-Stim program.

A few seconds later she laughed out loud.  She was so new to this it had taken her a silly amount of time to remember she didn’t exactly need a program to enjoy herself.

Tentatively, she slipped a hand down between her legs.  Even in the VR simulation she’d never touched herself like this.  If she hadn’t been so turned on, she might have chickened out, but she desperately needed some kind of release. 

She was already wet from thinking of about Shepard, and she hesitantly slid a finger along her lips.  Her touch was unfamiliar, accustomed as she was to Shepard’s hands.  She tried to remember what he usually did and imitate it, but the pleasure of his ministrations always made her too fuzzy to focus on specifics.

After a while she found a rhythm, but it still felt a little strange to be doing this to herself.

What she needed was something to focus on, a memory to distract her from how awkward she felt.  Her mind, already on the previous evening, conjured up the encounter in greater detail.

Several days ago, Shepard had requested access to the simulation’s code to make a few adjustments.  He’d been very cryptic, and Tali assumed he just wanted to tweak the nerve feedbacks.  She was more than a little surprised last night when they’d activated the program to find herself on the Normandy’s CIC. 

The space was so familiar that initially she was confused, assuming Shepard had somehow carried her down when she wasn’t paying attention.  She was standing right next to Kelly’s station, at the base of the ramp to the galaxy map.  Confusion was replaced by a brief moment of panic when she realized she wasn’t wearing anything.

Shepard had wrapped his arms around her shoulders and whispered, “What do you think?  Too strange?”

The feeling of his body pressed against her back calmed her, and she finally noticed that they were the only ones in sight.  Even during off hours there were a few crew members on duty.  She realized this had been his intention in messing with the VR code; he’d wanted a new setting.  She should have thought of that sooner, of course he wouldn’t just want to have sex in a bed.  Humans liked variety, the vids were very clear on that.  So did she, for that matter.  Still, this wasn’t what she would have expected.

“You want to have sex here?” she had sought confirmation. “On the bridge?”

“Only if you want.” He planted a kiss on the side of her, making her shiver. “I figured if we’re using VR we might as well get creative.”

“Sure, but the CIC?  It’s so…dirty!” she’d giggled and pushed her ass back against his cock.  Once her initial surprise had worn off, the idea was oddly sexy.

“Is that a yes, Miss vas Normandy?” he breathed in her ear, sending a jolt through her body.

“Anything my captain wants,” she whispered back, tilting her head back to allow him better access to neck.

In the present, Tali let out a quiet gasp at the memory.  Shepard was so good with his mouth, he could get her so wet just from kissing her neck and shoulders.  Her hands started to explore her pussy with more confidence.

Standing in the virtual recreation of the Normandy’s bridge, he had teased her mercilessly, suckling gently on her sensitive skin while his hands played with her breasts.  Despite the fact that it wasn’t real, the familiarity of the environment made her feel exposed.  Oddly, that only increased her arousal.  She hadn’t ever thought of herself as the voyeuristic type, but she resolved to ponder this new side of herself later.

Shepard’s attention to her body caused her breath to quicken, and sent her skin tingling.  She reveled in the contact, still so new to her.  Trying to reciprocate as much as she could, she continued rubbing her butt against his hard dick.

Abruptly, he pushed her forward forcing her to lean against Kelly’s console.  She gasped in surprise.  Normally she had to work him up quite a bit before he got this forceful.  She wondered what he was planning when she felt his hands on her ass and warm breath against her pussy.

“Shepard!” she exclaimed, looking over her shoulder to see him kneeling behind her. “You’re bad!”

He smirked up at her. “Are you objecting, Miss vas Normandy?”

“Not at a-oh!” He hadn’t waited for her answer before pressing his tongue against her lips. “Keelah, that feels good!”

Tali’s fingers sped up thinking about Shepard’s oral skills.  Lacking any sort of comparison, she had no idea if he was any good as far as humans went, but it worked for her.  Human tongues were a good bit wider than quarians’ and when he went down on her it was like her whole body was on fire with pleasure.

She had moaned her approval to the virtual bridge as Shepard buried his face against her ass while tongue her pussy.  He’d never eaten her out like that, and it just felt dirty.  She loved it.

It took her even less time to come than usual.  The semi-exhibitionist setting combined with the slightly taboo feeling of Shepard’s face against her ass put her on edge almost from the start.  Her orgasm rushed over her, making her legs shake so much she was briefly worried she’d collapse.

As she came down from the high, she had leaned heavily against the console, breath coming in gasps.  She felt Shepard back off, but she had expected him to continue once she’d recovered.  He delighted in making her come over and over until she had to beg him to stop. 

But Shepard had been full of surprises that night.  Before she was fully aware of what was happening, he had taken hold of her hips and with a sharp thrust, buried himself completely inside of her.

She yelped in surprise but was not at all displeased by the unexpected move. The sudden penetration would likely have been uncomfortable for a human female.  Shepard was on the larger side of human males, which put him on the end of the bell curve for quarians.  However, quarians were actually built a lot tougher than most humans, with higher pain tolerance and denser, more elastic musculature.  It didn’t really make up for the immune issues, but Tali had made clear that Shepard could treat her as roughly as he wanted in bed.

He certainly didn’t hold back, pounding her like they were being timed.  Tali was sure his hands would have left bruises on a human woman’s hips, and every thrust sent a sharp smack through her ass that reverberated around the simulated bridge.  Within moments she came again, crying her enjoyment to the CIC.

Lying on the soft sheets of Shepard’s bed, Tali fingered herself feverishly at the memory.  There had been something different about that night.  It didn’t quite make sense to her; the position wasn’t her favorite.  She couldn’t see Shepard or touch him, both things she craved from sex.  Still, there had been something about being bent over the console that made her feel hot.  The way Shepard pounded her, as if he was trying to fuck her into a coma.  It felt like he just couldn’t resist going at her, using her body to get off.

It made her feel sexy.

She’d lost track of time in a haze of orgasms as Shepard fucked her as hard as he could over a digital recreation of their bridge.  Normally they might change positions once or twice, but not this time.  Occasionally his hands would roam up her back or over her ass, occasionally reaching around to cup her breasts, but he showed no interest in switching things up.  Tali was quite enjoying getting used and didn’t object.

After what could have been an hour or ten minutes as far as she was aware, Shepard’s movements had become more erratic.  He leaned over her back and groaned to her, “I’m close, Tali, where should I come?”

She loved that he always asked, and despite the haze of pleasure she knew exactly what she wanted.  There was only one way to finish off a session that could only be described as dirty.

“On my face,” she moaned back to him.  It was something she’d discovered a liking for when, in the middle of sucking his cock one night, he’d gone off a bit unexpectedly.

She’d been practicing her dirty talk in between deep throating him.  While jerking him off and describing in rather vivid detail how much she loved his cock, he’d suddenly started shooting cum all over her upturned face.  She’d been surprised at first, but it had taken her all of about three seconds to realize she loved the feeling of his seed against her skin.  Forced to keep any contact with the outside world clean, sterile, and brief, she now found that being dirty and messy held a special eroticism for her.

Since then, she’d regularly requested he come all over her, and it never failed to hasten his orgasm.  She’d thought he would keep fucking her for a little longer, but he must have been closer than she realized, because the moment the words left her mouth she was spinning so fast the CIC was just a blur.

Shepard pushed her down to her knees and she eagerly took his cock in her hands.  His shaft glistened with moisture from her pussy, and she stroked him vigorously.  She felt him beginning to swell in her hands, and that only spurred her on further.

“Come all over my face!” she practically begged him, and within seconds he obliged her.  Thick, sticky streams of fluid erupted between her hands to land on her face. 

She moaned softly as he covered her, relishing the feel of his cum on her body.  She didn’t stop until she was sure he was spent, enjoying the way he twitched under her hands.  When he looked on the verge of collapsing, she stuck out her tongue to lick a drop still on the end of his cock before leaning back to give him a proper view of her cum covered features.

The look he gave her made her pussy tingle.  That was the other reason she enjoyed making him come on her; Shepard never looked at her with more lust in his eyes than when he’d just finished painting her white with his seed.

In the present, Tali stiffened under the onslaught of the first orgasm she’d experienced from her own touch.  She squirmed on the bed, fingers buried in her pussy to draw out the pleasure.  When she was sated she sank back against the pillows, no longer cold or bored.

It hadn’t felt as good as when Shepard touched her, but it was still an enjoyable experience.  Now she had something to look forward too during future “tests.”

She was in the middle of bringing herself to a second climax when her timer rang. Very reluctantly, she got off the bed and began putting her suit back on.  Even a short time out of the thing made her resent its confines even more.  Still, better to preserve the scientific integrity of the experiment.

She was still really horny though.  Shepard spoiled with many orgasms most nights, and her single release was not nearly enough.

Before her better judgment could kick in she activated the intercom.

“Shepard, do you have a few minutes?” she asked nervously.

“Is something wrong?” Even over the comm she could hear his concern.

“Not really,” she said, trying to sound casual. “There were just a few things I wanted to talk about with you.  If you don’t have time right now it can wait.”

“I can spare some time,” he said. “Are you in engineering?”

“I’m actually in your quarters right now.”

“Alright.” His tone registered confusion, but he didn’t question her. “I’ll be up in a minute.”

She sighed, knowing this wasn’t particularly professional, but dammit she wasn’t going back to work strung up like this.

When Shepard arrive in the cabin she wasted no time shoving him onto the bed and activating the VR simulation.  She rode him to four incredibly satisfying orgasms on the virtual version of Joker’s pilot’s chair before he came deep inside her.

Luckily he wasn’t too upset with her for tearing him away from his duties.  He did promise her a spanking later for being bad.  That, combined with the glint in his eye, made her shiver in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have any more chapters of this story written at the moment, but I plan on returning to it soon. In the meantime, reviews and comments are always appreciated!


	4. Samples

Tali had to restrain herself from skipping as she left the engine room and punched the button for Shepard’s cabin.  Her shift had run over today due to some unexpected issues with the shields, meaning that for once, Shepard would be off duty before her.  The excitement of knowing that she wouldn’t have to wait to get laid tonight made her want to run for the lift.  However, she knew that there was a difference between the crew knowing that she and the commander were together and rubbing it in their faces.  She therefore made a conscious effort to behave as normally as possible as people got on and off the lift. 

However, the moment the door opened on the top level of the ship, she bounced out of the elevator and practically ran the three short steps to the cabin door.  It opened automatically as she approached, and she burst into the room excitedly.  She worried occasionally that Shepard would get tired of her constant enthusiasm for sex, but that fear had a hard time percolating through the haze of anticipation and excitement filling her brain at the moment.

But even as eager as she was, she still recognized that something was off when she noticed Shepard prowling at the end of the bed.  He was holding a datapad, but he kept casting glances at something on the table she couldn’t see.  Most telling was the fact that he didn’t rush to greet her when she came in.

“Hey, Tali,” he said, barely glancing up. “How are the shields doing?”

“They’re fine,” she replied cautiously, her enthusiastic gate slowing. “How was your shift?”

“Uneventful.” He sounded casual, but she saw him glance at the table again.

Following his gaze, she could now see a small container, barely enough to hold anything, sitting in between assorted knick-knacks, papers, and other debris.  There was nothing about it to indicate why Shepard was so distracted.

“Nothing unusual at all?” she probed, standing hesitantly next to the aquarium.

Again, that involuntary little glance. “Not really.”

Tali debated a different few approaches to getting Shepard to open up before deciding to just go with the direct path. “Shepard, is everything alright?  You seem a bit distracted.”

Shepard threw the datapad on the bed. “Sorry.  I’ve just got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Anything you want to talk about,” she asked, moving forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

He smiled at her, but it still seemed a bit strained. “Nothing you have to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” she pressed, doing her best to put a sensual purr into her voice. “I could help you take your mind off of it.”

To her surprise, that made things worse.  He sighed and disentangled himself from her arms.  That simple movement reactivated all of her fears about her recent behavior.  Maybe he really _was_ tired of having to deal with her sexual needs every night.

“Did I say something wrong?” she asked, trying not to panic. “Because we don’t have to do anything if you’re too tired tonight.”

“It’s not you,” Shepard hurried to say, taking note of her discomfort. “I had a chat with Dr. Chakwas earlier today.”

Far from making her feel better, this made Tali even more anxious. “What did she say?  Is the treatment regimen not working?  I thought she said it was going well?”

“Yeah she did,” Shepard said, sitting on the couch. “I guess it’s time to move on to the next stage.”

A feeling of relief swept over Tali. “Well that’s good news then, isn’t it?  What’s the problem?”

Shepard scowled. “She wants a sample from me.  You know, to start the adaptation process.”

“Oh.  _Oh_.”  Tali looked at the little container with new understanding.

Chakwas’s first round of treatments had involved refining Tali’s antibiotic regimen.  With the facilities on board, they had been able to manufacture medicines specifically tailored to Tali’s physiology.  She’d noticed a difference right away.  Since starting the new regimen, she and Shepard had had sex five times outside of the virtual world, and each time she’d experienced far less sickness than before.

After that, they’d begun adapting turian-human compatibility treatments to quarians.  This had proven more challenging, but the human doctor was more than up to the task.  Now, when they slept together in the real world, she only felt mildly ill afterwards.  Of course, they still had to take numerous precautions, the most onerous being a lack of oral contact, and continued use of condoms

The final step, therefore, was to begin the symbiosis process.  By tying Tali’s immune system to Shepard’s biology, they would not only bridge that last gap in the limits of their physical intimacy, but they might actually be able to boost Tali’s health.  Their progress so far made Tali especially optimistic that they’d be able to succeed, and she wouldn’t have to worry about any kind of negative physical consequences of being with Shepard.

Now that she took a step back and thought about it though, she realized that this would be a huge step.  Completing the symbiosis would tie her to Shepard completely, and potentially irrevocably.  Chakwas had cautioned that she might not be able to undo the process, once completed.  She would never be very biocompatible with other humans, and probably not even turians.  There was even a chance that it would impact her compatibility with other quarians.  In effect, she was signaling her desire to be with Shepard for the rest of her life.

This hadn’t bothered her in the slightest when Chakwas raised these concerns, even when the doctor pointed out that she and Shepard couldn’t have children.  Not being able to have children of their own was a small price to pay for the chance to spend the rest of her life with Shepard.  Besides, there were plenty of human and quarian orphans out there if they decided they wanted kids.

Of course, she was only just realizing that these were conversations she’d had with herself, never with Shepard.  They hadn’t actually discussed their relationship in such detail, not since she’d first confessed her feelings for him.  It only now occurred to her that maybe Shepard might be hesitant to make such a commitment.

Aware of how delicate this might be, Tali sat down next to him and placed a hand on his arm. “You know, Shepard, if you’re having second thoughts about this, I’d understand.” Truthfully, the idea terrified her beyond belief, but she couldn’t in good conscious let him go through with something this irrevocable unless he was absolutely certain it was what he wanted.  Mentally preparing herself for the worst, she waited for Shepard’s reply.

She didn’t have to wait long.  Shepard immediately looked at her in confusion. “What?  No, that’s not what I’m talking about.  Why, are _you_ having second thoughts about it?”

“No, of course not!” Tali replied, put off balance. “Why would you think that?”

“The way you just brought it up.  That was a bit out of nowhere.” Now Shepard looked worried.

“I brought it up because I thought you might be having doubts,” Tali tried to explain. “It’s a big commitment, and we never really talked about it.”

“That because I thought we already had.” Shepard gave her that soft, loving smile that made her tingle all over. “Tali, there’s no one else I want to be with.  If anything, I thought this would be a bigger deal for you.  It affects you a lot more than me.”

Tali felt flushed and warm with happiness. “Only in good ways.  You don’t know how much it means that I might not have to wear a suit when I’m with you ever again.  There’s nothing more wonderful sounding than that to me.”

Shepard wrapped an arm around her. “Me too.”

Tali snuggled against him. “Then what’s the problem?  This isn’t exactly invasive.”

Shepard sighed again. “I feel weird jerking off into a cup.”

She froze, processing words she’d never thought she’d hear.  Then, unable to stop herself, she let out a snort of laughter, which turned into a peal when Shepard looked down at her with a cross expression on his face.

“Go ahead, laugh it up,” he said. “Chakwas thought it was pretty funny too.”

“Sorry,” she said, trying to compose herself, but continuing to giggle a little bit. “Why is that so strange?  Don’t human men masturbate all the time.”

Shepard shrugged. “Sure, if we’re not seeing someone.  But I’m with you now.  It feels weird doing it on my own, knowing you’d rather we do it together.”

Tali considered this dilemma for a moment.  He wasn’t wrong; given her choice she rather be the one getting him off.  Even if she didn’t get to have sex, she’d still be happy making Shepard come herself.  More than happy as a matter of fact; making him come had become an incredibly enjoyable pastime for her.  However, this was for an important purpose, and it wasn’t as though it would become a regular thing. 

Although, come to think of it, she realized she could still be involved in an important way…

“What if I helped?” The words were out of her mouth before she was even conscious of thinking them.

Shepard looked at her with mingled surprise and interest. “What do you mean?”

Tali hesitated before deciding that she’d already planned to do something like this.  While she’d meant to wait for a special occasion, there was no time like the present. “Why don’t I help you masturbate?”

She could tell Shepard was more than a little intrigued by the proposition. “I don’t know if the simulation would work very well for this.”

“No, it wouldn’t,” she agreed. “We’d have to do it in the real world.”

“How would that work?  It’s still dangerous for you to touch me.”

“Only with the suit off,” she pointed out. “Technically there’s no reason I can’t touch you with the suit _on_.”

She let Shepard consider the proposal for a moment. “Not that I don’t appreciate the offer, but it still seems a little awkward.  I like being able to see you.  Without the suit, I mean.”

Tali had been expecting this objection. “I thought you might say that.  I think this’ll help.” She brought up her omni-tool and activated Chatika.  The drone took up a position on the center of the table and started projecting a hologram in front of Shepard. “Did you know Chatika has a recording feature?”

Shepard shook his head mutely as an image appeared on the holographic screen.  It was a familiar one given that it showed Shepard’s own cabin, specifically an overhead view the bed.  However, if Tali had to guess, the thing that most held his attention was the very nude quarian laying on the bed, legs spread, fingers buried in her pussy.  The image showed her very clearly as she played with herself on Shepard’s bed.

And it had sound.

Tali flushed in embarrassment at hearing her own quiet moans and whimpers, coupled with the lewd noise of her fingers plunging in and out of her sopping opening.  Luckily any feelings of shame were quickly buried under a warm feeling of lust as she saw how the recording was affecting Shepard.  His unblinking gaze was fixed on the image in front of him, and an impressive bulge had already formed in his pants.

“When did you do this?” he asked, his voice suddenly rough.

“A few days ago.  You know how I’ve been testing the nanobots?” Shepard nodded. “Well, it gets a little boring just sitting around naked, so I usually,” she paused, searching for a suitable word, “entertain myself a bit.  I decided to record it as a treat for you sometime.”

“A hell of a treat,” Shepard said as, on screen, Tali roughly pinched one of her nipples with her free hand.

Encouraged by his response, Tali leaned over and cupped his erection. “What do you think?” she asked in her best seductive tone. “Would this be enough to get you off?”  He nodded, eyes still glued to the image of her masturbating. “Let’s get you undressed then.  At least one of us is going to be naked here.”

Shepard allowed himself to be distracted long enough for Tali to strip him of his shirt and pants.  She paused briefly when pulling off his underwear, enjoying the way he tented the fabric, and even more so watching his cock spring free as she pulled down the garment.  She desperately wished she could wrap her lips around it but forced herself to focus on the priority.

While Shepard sat back on the couch, Tali stayed crouched between his legs.  This way she could still watch his face while she pleasured him, and he could choose between watching the recording or her jerking him off.  She made a brief adjustment to her suit before beginning. 

Given that they couldn’t ever leave them, quarian suits had an impressive variety of adaptations to cope with different situations.  For instance, the friction of any portion of the suit could be adjusted to allow for different levels of stickiness or slickness.  Tali doubted it had been designed with what she was planning to do in mind, but she was thankful for the option.  Now when she touched Shepard, her gloved hands should have felt smooth and soft.

Judging by the way he hissed when she wrapped her hands around his shaft, it worked.  The length of her fingers allowed her to easily circle the whole of his cock, but even with both hands around him, at least half his length was uncovered.  She once again wished she could have put her mouth on him; she had no trouble fitting all of him in her throat these days.

Reminding herself again that this wasn’t about her, she started stroking him, careful to go light at first until she figured out how he liked it.  Above and behind her, a cacophony of moans signaled that the recording had reached her first orgasm.  First, but definitely not last.

She should have felt humiliated, degraded.  Here she was, daughter of a quarian admiral, a celebrated war hero, sitting on her knees, jerking off her human boyfriend while he watched a video of her masturbating on his bed.  However, the whole situation, far from making her uncomfortable, was getting her as wet as she could ever remember being.  She sped up, reveling in the way Shepard’s hips bucked into her hands as she rubbed his cock.

Suddenly she felt bold. “Do you want to know what I was thinking about when I made that?”

Shepard tore his eyes away from the video to look down at her.  The wild look of lust on his face was all the answer she needed.

“I was thinking about how much I love getting on my knees like this and getting you hard.” She didn’t have to fake the way her words extended into a groan at the end.  The whole thing was turning her on so much she thought she might orgasm just from excitement. “How much I love the way your cock feels in my mouth.  How much I love the taste of your cum.”

She could tell from the way that his cock twitched that her words were having an effect on Shepard, but he looked skeptical under the cloud of lust.

“I’m not lying,” she reassured him. “I absolutely love your cum.  In my mouth, in my pussy, on my face.  I can’t stop fantasizing about what it will feel like in the real world.  It turns me on like you wouldn’t believe.”

As if on queue, the video version of her came again.  The sound of her orgasm distracted Shepard, who looked back up at the holographic screen.  Tali knew he’d be getting quite the visual.  She’d watched the recording a couple times out of voyeuristic curiosity, and her climaxes had been particularly violent that day.

She kept teasing him verbally and manually as he watched her come. “The minute we know it’s safe, I’m going to make you come all over me.  I’m going to drain your cock all over my face and tits as many times as I can.” Shepard groaned, and his hips bucked even harder between her hands. “And I’m not going to clean it off.  I’m going to put the suit back on and go back to work wearing your cum.”

That declaration was met with a particularly violent twitch from his cock.  She tightened her hands and jerked him off faster.

“Do you like that?” she asked, feeling like she might soak through the suit from how wet she was. “Does it turn you on knowing I’ll be talking to our crewmates all day with your cum decorating my face?  These suits are pretty warm, so it probably won’t even dry.  It might drip down into my mouth.  I’ll be eating your cum just a few feet from Gabby and Ken.”

“God, Tali, you’re gonna make me come,” Shepard grunted.

Tali quickly reached behind her and grabbed the innocuous grey cup.  Holding it just below the tip of his dick, she stroked him feverishly. “Come for me, Shepard!  After this you’ll be able to come wherever you want.  My face, my mouth, my tits, my pussy, my ass, it’ll all be yours whenever you want.”

Her words seemed to set him off and he bucked sharply into her hands as he came.  Unfortunately, she’d gotten him too worked up, and the angle of the cup wasn’t quite right.  The first two spurts of cum flew over the top of the cup and hit the faceplate of her helmet.  She jumped in surprise before readjusting his cock and catching the rest of his load properly.

Her mind went blank as she watched him come, eyes fixed on the rapturous expression on his face.  Her view was obscured slightly by the strands of cum now plastered on her helmet, but that only added to how turned on she was.  It took considerable restraint not to just pop off the faceplate and lick his cum right off of it.

When she was sure he’d finished, she delicately placed the cup of semen on the table and screwed on the lid before turning back to him.  Shepard was breathing heavily and starting at her with an expression she could only describe as rapturous.  The look he was giving her made her feel sexier than she ever had in her life.  More importantly in her estimation, he was still hard.

“Can you go again?” she asked, trying not to sound too desperate. 

“After that little show, hell yes!” Shepard replied.

“Get up on the bed,” she ordered.  Once they were situated, she paused briefly before activating the simulation. “Make me come and you can do whatever you want to me.”

Shepard smirked. “Yes ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd appreciate input on what the focus of the next chapter should be. I could pick up right where this one left off and show a particularly rough session, or jump ahead to the next real world "test." Let me know what you think.


	5. Treatments

Tali woke the next morning wondering why she was so sore.  Shepard’s arm was draped across her torso possessively, and she was shockingly content.  It took a moment to recall the events of the previous evening. 

After giving Shepard a handjob in the real world, they had retreated to the virtual simulation for him to return the favor.  She’d been incredibly turned on, she was unprepared for how much she’d riled Shepard up.  To say he had fingered her would be technically accurate, but it wouldn’t capture the animalistic, almost violent way he’d fucked her with his hand.  Broken scraps of memory returned to her; clutching the bedsheets for dear life as he drove three fingers in an out of her pussy so fast she thought she might pass out.

She couldn’t even remember how many times she came on his hand.  At one point he spun her around so that her head was hanging over the bed, allowing him to fuck her face roughly while he continued fingering her.  Drool ran down her face as his cock invaded her throat, but the depravity of the whole situation had only made her come harder, struggling to keep from biting him while she convulsed in orgasm after orgasm.

He eventually came down her throat, almost making her pass out from lack of air as his orgasm went on and on.  What little she didn’t manage to swallow ran across her face, mixing with saliva and leaving her absolutely filthy.

She loved it.

Before she could gather her wits she’d found herself spinning again as Shepard spun her around again, hips dangling over the edge of the bed.  Acting as if he hadn’t just come for the second time that evening, he’d hoisted her legs over his shoulders and ploughed into her like a man possessed.

He was deeper in her pussy than he’d ever gone before, and the intensity of it made her scream with every thrust.  If Shepard’s cabin hadn’t been heavily soundproofed, Tali was sure even Jack would have heard her shrieking as she came.

Shepard had treated her more like a toy than a person, never asking how she was doing or whether it was too much.  He just fucked her relentlessly until he emptied himself deep in her cunt.  It had been the most incredible sexual experience of her life.  Afterward, they’d laid on the virtual bed for who knew how long, both exhausted beyond describing.

Tali’s sore, overworked pussy tingled just thinking about how intense the whole thing had been.  She was becoming increasingly aware of how much she enjoyed being treated like a sex object.  Tender, sensual love making was all well and good, but she was more and more drawn to the kind of sex that left her feeling used, degraded, and objectified.  After spending so much of her life assuming she’d never get to have a physical relationship, she was immensely turned on by the idea that Shepard could use her body for his pleasure.  She wanted to be the subject of his every desire and fantasy.

Thinking about it was getting her wet again, despite how sore she was and she groaned in frustration.  She knew from experience that trying to get in a quickie before they reported for duty was futile.  Neither she nor Shepard were particularly good at keeping things quick once they got going.  She resigned herself to a day of struggling to keep her mind focused on work, and not fantasies of getting fucked in the drive core.

She attempted to get out of bed without waking Shepard up, but it was no use trying to be sneaky around an N7.  The moment she shifted his eyes flew open, not showing any signs of fatigue.  It took him only a moment to register his surroundings and he relaxed, allowing her to get up.

“Morning,” he said, his voice slightly gritty sounding. “How’d you sleep?”

“Like the dead,” she replied, registering for the first time how hoarse her voice was. “You wore me out.”

Shepard smirked. “You weren’t taking it too easy on me there, Miss vas Normandy.”

Tali blushed, recalling a couple moments the previous evening when she’d shouted at him, “Destroy my pussy with your huge fucking cock!”

“You’re sure it wasn’t too rough?” Shepard asked solicitously.

His concern made her feel happy and warm inside.  If she could have, she would have kissed him.  As it was, she settled for resting her faceplate on his forehead. “If I could do it again right now, I would,” she told him honestly.

Shepard chuckled. “Tempting, but we probably don’t have time.”

She sighed. “You’re right.  I should probably grab something to eat then check on the shields.”

“You know, one of these days when we’re on the Citadel, we should actually go out for dinner,” Shepard remarked.

Tali smiled, hoping he could hear her enthusiasm. “That would be nice.  There were a couple restaurant on the Presidium I always wanted to try.”

“It’s a date,” Shepard promised, throwing back the covers and standing.  He wasn’t wearing any clothes, which didn’t help Tali’s overactive libido, but she held herself back as he gave her a peck on the side of her helmet before walking to the shower.

Tali watched him go, taking plenty of time to admire his ass before gathering herself to leave.  She had no particular need to shower given that her suit was self-cleaning, but sometimes she liked to watch Shepard clean himself.  That didn’t seem like a productive activity this particular morning, so she elected to leave him be.  She paused briefly though when she saw the sample cup she’d masturbated him into the previous evening.

“Hey, Shepard!” she called. “Why don’t I take the sample down to Dr. Chakwas?”

Shepard poked his head out of the shower. “You sure you wouldn’t mind?”

She almost laughed at the hopeful expression on his face, figuring that he wasn’t excited about having to carry a container of his own semen through the ship. “Not at all.  I’ve been wanting to talk with her anyway.”

“Thanks,” he said with poorly disguised relief before ducking back.

Tali allowed herself a giggle before grabbing the cup and departing the cabin.  It was still relatively early, and no one saw her as she entered the medlab, not that anyone would have questioned her for holding an innocuous little container anyway.

Dr. Chakwas was already seated at her desk and looked up when she entered.

“Good morning, Tali,” she said brightly. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Tali replied. “Just out of curiosity, Dr. Chakwas, do you ever sleep?”

Chakwas gave a good-natured laugh. “Occasionally.  When I’m not keeping an eye on you all.  What can I do for you?”

“I have Shepard’s sample,” Tali said, handing over the little container. “I think he was scared to bring it down himself.”

“He didn’t give you too much trouble, did he?” Chakwas asked as she took the container.

Tali tried not to get distracted thinking about it. “No, not too much.”

“Well this should be very helpful,” Chakwas said, setting aside the cup. “Why don’t you come back this evening, once I’ve had a chance to run a few tests.”

“You’ll be ready that quickly?” Tali asked in surprise.  She’d expected the process to be long and drawn out.

“I’m not sure,” the human doctor admitted. “I’ve been working on this for some time now.  It’s possible that I’ll have a treatment ready immediately.  Then again, it might require more tests or samples.  Regardless, I’d like to check in with you as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing,” Tali said, still struggling to process. “I’ll see you later then.”

 ***

Tali spent the rest of the day attempting to wrap her head around the idea that this whole thing might be over soon.  No more tests, no more experiments, no more virtual realities, no more barriers between her and Shepard.  She might be stuck in this suit for the rest of her life, but at least with Shepard, maybe she could be free.  As much as she tried to temper her excitement with practical considerations, she found it increasingly hard to focus on anything but the growing mix of anticipation and anxiety coursing through her.

Quarians were a practical people; they had to be.  They’d long since learned that the good fortune other races experienced was simply not something they could expect, or even hope for.  They lived their lives clawing out a difficult existence, unable to focus on much more than survival.  Her father had been one of the rare exceptions; someone who dreamed of a better life for their race.  However, despite being raised by him, Tali had never allowed herself to imagine that her world would be anything other than what it had been.

Until she met Shepard.  Then everything had changed.

She’d never dared to hope that she would find a partner like Shepard, among quarians or any other race.  Someone who would see past her being a quarian, or the daughter of an admiral.  Who would see her, and love her for it.  But she kept waiting for the moment when it would all come crashing down around her, when the limits of their relationship would become too rigid to overcome.

If she was being honest, she knew that what they had together was wonderful.  Even if they could only ever act out their fantasies in a virtual world, it wouldn’t be the worst thing.  As compromises went, it was downright wonderful.  But it wasn’t enough for her.  She hated the idea that they could share anything less than all of themselves with each other.  Now that she was so close to what she’d wanted for so long, she couldn’t stand the idea of giving that dream up.

When she returned to Dr. Chakwas, it was in a state of extreme nerves.  She tried not to fidget as Chakwas motioned for her to have a seat while she poured over a datapad.  After what felt like an eternity, the doctor looked up at her.

“Well, Tali, I think we have reason to be optimistic.”

Tali almost fainted from the wave of relief that crashed over her. “You mean…you think it will work?”

Chakwas smiled. “Indeed.  I’ve run a number of models, and your cells should react favorably to the treatment.  We’ll have to run more practical tests of course.”

“What kind?” Even the prospect of yet more experiments couldn’t entirely ruin her mood.

“The biggest danger has always been fluid contact,” Chakwas said casually. “Bacterial biomes have are easier to deal with, but cross-compatibility remains our largest concern.”

“So, I need to have some form of contact with Shepard’s…” Tali hesitated, “fluid?”

“Seminal fluid, to be precise.” If Chakwas was uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, it didn’t show. “We’ve reduced sickness from saliva to almost zero, and this should bring it down entirely.  We need to know how your system will react to contact with his semen.  Hence the sample.”

Tali was abruptly overwhelmed by the prospect of finally getting what she wanted, and was temporarily struck dumb at the idea.

Dr. Chakwas seemed to sense some of this because she hastened to add, “I wouldn’t recommend unprotected intercourse, or consumption just yet.  Skin contact would be best, to start.”

“Okay,” Tali said, attempting to focus on the positive.  There were plenty of ways she could make Shepard come that didn’t involve him being insider her.  Well, not really, there was only one, but it was still fun. “How does it work then?”

The doctor held up a standard, quarian style injector. “I give you this, and we see.  The adaptation process could take some time, or it could be immediate.  We won’t honestly know until it’s tested.

Chakwas leaned forward, looking serious. “I know we’ve discussed this before, Tali, but I want to be very clear about the consequences of this decision.  It shouldn’t be harmful, but there’s always a risk with new treatments.  There’s also the chance that it won’t work, or that it will have side effects we couldn’t have predicted.  Even if it goes one hundred percent according to plan, this will change your life forever.

“So, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

Tali didn’t have to think for even a split second. “Yes.  I want this.”

Dr. Chakwas smiled. “Thank you for your patience, Tali.  I hope you understand, I had to make sure.”

Tali nodded. “I understand, and thank you.  But I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”

“Good to hear.  Hold out your arm.”

In the quickest of moments, it was done.  The injector made a microscopic incision in her suit, applied the treatment, and resealed the breach, all in the course of a millisecond. 

And like that, Tali’s choice was set.

“Will Shepard need to be treated too?” Tali asked, eyeing the spot where the injector had been and imagining the changes that might be taking place in her body as she spoke.

“He already was,” Chakwas said with a smile. “The human component of the treatment was easier to devise.  I gave it to him over a week ago.  Actually,” she corrected herself with a smile, “that’s not true.  Technically he gave it to himself.  I made it about halfway through the speech I just gave you before he tore it out of my hands and injected himself.”

Tali wasn’t sure if she wanted to laugh or cry at hearing how little hesitation Shepard had shown.  She settled for both.

 ***

Shepard returned to his cabin that night to the view of a naked quarian on his bed again.

Unlike the previous evening, however, this quarian was very real, and very excited to see him.  Tali had stripped out of her suit the moment she’d left Dr. Chakwas (who insisted on keeping her in the medbay for over an hour to monitor her initial response to the treatment) and flung the pieces to the far corners of the room.  She knew she was being a bit irresponsible, if there was some kind of emergency it would take her a while to track down the whole thing, but she didn’t care.  She wanted Shepard to have a surprise.

He did look quite surprised.  The moment the door closed behind him, he froze and stared at her.  She hoped she had picked a good pose; she was lying out on her side on the end of the bed.  Ideally it would draw attention to the curve of her ass, which she knew was her most prominent feature.

“Hey there,” she said to Shepard in her most seductive voice. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

“Hopefully not too long,” Shepard replied, recovering his wits and stepping further into the cabin.

“Just enough to make myself come once or twice,” she threw out casually, loving the effect those kinds of statements had on Shepard.  He got that look of almost angry excitement that made her pussy tingle. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Shepard’s voice roughened as he drew nearer to the bed.

Tali swung herself off the bed and stood. “The next stage of the treatment is done.  Time to try something new.”

In any other context, those words shouldn’t have sounded sexy, but for Shepard and Tali, they signaled something they’d both been anticipating for quite some time. 

Shepard inhaled sharply. “You mean…?”

“No more VR,” Tali said, stepping up to him. “Hopefully.  We have to take it slow at first to see how I react.  Dr. Chakwas says no sex or blowjobs.  But you don’t mind fingering me while I jerk you off over and over again, do you?”

She gave him a faux innocent look as she said it, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  Her body pressed up against his, feeling just how much he didn’t mind it.  She didn’t worry about germs or bacteria on his clothing; she and Mordin had long since worked out an algorithm for the nanobots that meant they were continuously sterilizing the cabin, and anything that came into it.  She didn’t have to worry about anything right now except pleasing her human partner.

Shepard’s arms wrapped around her, one pulling her waist closer, the other cupping the back of her head gently and pulling her in for a kiss.  She moaned gently at the feel of being wrapped in his arms, his mouth on hers.  This wasn’t the first time they’d made out in the real world, but always before there had been the underlying nervousness of being outside of the suit.  Now she could just relax and enjoy herself.

Her tongue explored Shepard’s mouth leisurely, tasting him while his hands explored her naked back.  She moaned again when he cupped her ass.  She loved when Shepard played with her ass; she knew her breasts couldn’t compare to the size of someone like Miranda, but her ass could give any human woman a run for their money.

She managed to take her time right up until Shepard’s fingers slipped between her legs and into her pussy.  The feeling of his fingers inside her sent her arousal into overdrive, and she started pulling at Shepard’s clothes.  Desperation to feel every inch of his body overcame her completely. 

His shirt went first, flying off across the room to join some forgotten piece of her suit.  Next, she dropped to her knees to pull down his pants, freeing his already hard cock.  At that point she got distracted and forgot what she was supposed to be doing.  Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she reveled in finally getting to feel his dick in a non-simulated environment.  From a physical point of view it wasn’t any different; the VR had been very good after all.  But the excitement of knowing it was real made all the difference.

Tali let her hands wander all over his cock, not trying to get him off, just appreciating him.  She traced around the tip of his dick, down his thick shaft, and cupped his balls.  It struck her, not for the first time, that she was probably as much in love with Shepard’s cock as she was the man himself.  Her mouth watered at the thought of him filling her soon.

“Should we go over to the bed?” Shepard suggested, looking down at her with lustful expression.

“Good idea.” Tali was quite happy on her knees, but he’d have an easier time reaching her if they were laying down.  That and spraying her in the face would probably fall under the category of “Too Risky” at the moment.

She helped Shepard strip the rest of the way out of his pants and boots before laying down next to him on the bed.  They resumed kissing while she started rubbing his cock again.  She gasped when he broke the kiss and started nibbling at her neck.

“I want to make you come,” she breathed. “I want to get you off over and over again until you can’t take it anymore.”

Shepard groaned into her neck, one of his hands going to her breasts and tweaking her nipples.  She let him continue playing with her body for a few more moments before pulling away.

“Lie back,” she told him. “Let me take care of you.”

“Yes ma’am,” he said with a smirk, leaning back against the pillows.  His cock jutted up from his body, impossible for her to ignore.

Tali nestled against Shepard, leaning her head against him while she stroked his dick leisurely.  For once they were in no hurry, and she could take her time making him feel good.  Her hand glided on his shaft, reveling in the way she got him to twitch when she squeezed the base or ran her thumb under the tip.  As close as she was, she could feel Shepard’s breathing deepen.

She did run into one unexpected problem though.  Unlike when she’d had her gloves on, she currently had no way of reducing friction, which meant it was hard for her to go any faster.  She debated several options before coming to an ideal, if rather unorthodox solution. 

“Hold on,” she said, sitting up on her knees next to him.  She let go of his cock and, trying not to feel self-conscious, dipped her fingers between her legs.  Her pussy was literally dripping wet with arousal, and she easily coated her hands with her own wetness.  Shepard looked at her wide eyed, and his surprise made her even more excited.  Satisfied that this would make rubbing his cock easier, she picked up where she’d left off, this time using both hands.

Shepard groaned and bucked into her hands as she picked up the pace.  As with before, she could only cover about half of his length at a time, but she did her best to pay attention to all of him.  Anytime she felt like her hands were getting dry, she used her pussy to get them lubricated again, feeling oddly sexy as she did.

“Fuck, Tali!” Shepard groaned. “You’re getting good at that.”

“Not good enough,” she said, pretending to pout. “I need to practice more.  Maybe once a day?  Do you mind?”

Despite being distracted, Shepard managed to chuckle. “Not even a little.”

Encouraged, she kept going, stroking him faster.  She struggled to not squeeze his cock too hard, wanting to feel every little movement.

“I want you to come for me, Shepard,” she moaned. “Don’t hold back!”

He didn’t.  With a protracted series of groans, his cock twitched and started spurting between her fingers, shooting a line of cum across his stomach.

Tali didn’t mean to do it.  She knew that the safest course of action would be to see how she reacted to simple skin contact and go from there.  Perhaps it was curiosity, or years of pent of frustration, or simply habit.  Whatever the reason, the moment she saw his cum start spraying out of the end of his cock, she found herself instinctively leaning forward and wrapping her lips around the tip.  Shepard’s hands grabbed the back of her head, perhaps to stop her, but the moment her mouth came into contact with his spasming cock, his fingers tightened in her hair.  She was prevented from moving as he emptied his balls into her mouth for the first time in the real world.

When he was spent, she carefully slipped her mouth off his softening dick, making sure not to let any cum spill.  Sitting back, she savored the way his cum filled her mouth and coated her tongue.  It tasted just as good to her as it had in the virtual simulations, and it was a long time before she swallowed it down.

She giggled slightly when she caught sight of Shepard’s face, torn between concern and lust. “Oops.”

“I take it we weren’t supposed to do that?” Shepard asked dryly.

She shook her head. “Technically…no.  Dr. Chakwas said to take it slow.”

“So…are you okay?” They both paused, as if waiting for something terrible to happen, but she didn’t immediately start vomiting or seizing.

“It’s possible that it might trigger a reaction eventually,” Tali allowed reluctantly. “Even quarians don’t always get sick immediately.”

Shepard sighed. “EDI?” he called.

“Yes, Shepard?” The AI’s voice was as cool and professional as always.

“Let Dr. Chakwas know we need to meet her at the medbay.”

“Right away.”

“Let’s get dressed.” Shepard sounded as resigned as she felt, but they both knew it was the smart thing to do.

“Fine,” she huffed.  Leaning down, she licked up the bit of cum on his stomach that she hadn’t gotten before. “A little more won’t hurt,” she said in response to the incredulous look Shepard gave her. “Now where is my damn suit?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter kinda quick, so please excuse any errors or jarring transitions. I'll try to make the next one a bit smoother. And more sex. Lots of sex.


	6. Into Action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I owe folks an apology for letting this story drop, but life's made it a bit difficult to write new chapters. I was originally planning to post a large chapter as a quasi-finale to this story, but writing's been really slow. Instead of making anyone reading along wait, I thought I'd post the first half, with more to follow once I get a little more free time. Hope you enjoy!

“I seem to specifically recall recommending _against_ this,” Dr. Chakwas said, not looking up from the scanner she was waving over Tali.

“Sorry,” Tali said, doing her best to sound remorseful.  In truth she was the farthest thing from.  She’d finally tasted Shepard’s cum in the real world, and she was having trouble keeping herself from smiling.  While she knew it was smart to be safe, a big part of her would have rather been on her knees, masturbating, while Shepard fucked her face.

She glanced over at Shepard who, despite his concern for her, smirked at her as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. “How is she, Doc?”

“As far as I can tell she’s fine,” Chakwas replied. “I’m not seeing any signs of adverse reactions.  However,” she qualified, “it could just be delayed.  I’ll need some time to determine if the treatment is effective.”

Tali struggled not to groan. “How long?”

“At least overnight, possibly longer.  Someone needs to take precautions, if neither of you will.” Dr. Chakwas’s tone was gentle but reproachful.  As she turned away, Shepard gave Tali a brief, chagrined smile.  She returned it, even though he couldn’t see.

“The initial response appears to have been everything we hoped,” the doctor said eventually. “Your cells are adapting to contact with Shepard and forming new antibodies.  Theoretically, prolonged contact will boost your health significantly.  But,” she said, holding up a hand, “I need to verify that.  There’s a chance the treatment will give out over time.  I’m keeping you here until I’m sure that won’t happen.”

Tali sighed, resigning herself to a much more boring night than she’d been planning. 

At least she could still taste Shepard.

 ***

Chakwas ended up keeping Tali under observation for the rest of the night, and through the following day.  Shepard insisted on staying with her, even though she repeatedly encouraged him to go back to the cabin and get some sleep.  He ignored her though, and his company ended up making the whole thing much less boring.  Chakwas also remained awake, in case of a sudden emergency, and the three of them passed the time playing cards and reminiscing about their adventures on the original Normandy.

After Shepard left in the morning to return to his duties, Tali whiled away the time reading reports from the Migrant Fleet that she had been neglecting.  Her father’s position on the Admiralty Board still hadn’t been filled, although numerous candidates had been suggested.  After the incident with the Alarei, not many captains were leaping to take the job.  Most disturbingly, at least as far as Tali was concerned, a significant number of civilians were calling for _her_ to be appointed to replace her father.  She’d written it off as a joke at first, but the idea seemed to be gaining traction.  Despite the fact that she wasn’t even a captain, she was currently polling as the favorite candidate.

That in itself didn’t necessarily mean anything.  The Admiralty Board nominated its members, who then had to be confirmed by the civilian Conclave.  It was entirely possible that the Board wouldn’t want her anywhere near them, given how much her trial had humiliated its members.  At least, that’s what Tali was hoping.  The idea of being an admiral was downright alarming to her.

She was quite relieved when Shepard returned to the medbay at the end of his shift, looking tired.  Tali had managed to sneak in a few hours of sleep, but Chakwas and Shepard were both looking a little ragged.  That made her feel a bit guilty, knowing it was her fault they’d had to stay up all night.

A bit.  Not enough to regret anything.

“How’s the patient, Doc?” Shepard asked.

“As healthy as any quarian I’ve ever seen,” Chakwas said, turning away from her desk.

“You haven’t seen that many quarians,” Tali called from her position on one of the beds.

“Be that as it may,” Chakwas replied with dignity, “The treatment shows no signs of degradation.  I’ll want to check up periodically to verify, but think we succeeded.”

 ***

There was something surreal about the ride up to Shepard’s cabin.  Neither of them spoke, but Tali leaned against his shoulder.  She was sure that they were both thinking about the quiet, but incredible shift that had just taken place.  A few quick sentences, and nothing was the same.  Nothing would ever be the same.  It was wonderful and strange and incredible all at once.

Tali stopped a few steps into the cabin, fully cognizant that, at least in this space, she was allowed to be herself.  No suits, no barriers, no worries.  Just her and Shepard.  Who had stepped up at that precise moment and wrapper his arms around her from behind, circling around her waist.  She leaned back against him, appreciating the simple pleasure of being held by her human partner.

“Are you tired?” Shepard asked softly. “Do you need to sleep?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.  I want to savor this as long as I can.  Is that okay?”

“Take all the time you want,” she could hear the smile in Shepard’s voice, “Miss, vas Normandy.”

Tali shivered at the use of his affectionate pet name and turned in his arms to face him. “Help me get this suit off.”

Shepard raised a surprised eyebrow but recovered quickly.  Given their previous time constraints, she’d always handled removing the suit in the past.  But now, with all the time in the world, she didn’t have to rush.  She could just enjoy Shepard’s hands as they brushed across the thin fabric of the suit, undoing the various fastenings and clasps that held the pieces together.

As more and more of her skin was revealed, she could feel the rising heat between her legs.  The simple act of being stripped was making her as wet as she could ever remember being.  The moment Shepard pulled the suit’s leggings over her ass and down her legs, her arousal literally began dripping down the inside of her thighs.

Once she was completely naked, Shepard took a step back to admire her, his eyes traveling up and down her body.  She never got tired of him ogling her, especially after spending so much time comparing herself to the curvier girls on the Normandy.  When he looked at her like that, she felt like a goddess.

After giving him plenty of opportunity to stare, she drew him close for a long kiss.  They’d kissed before, it was one of the few indulgences they’d allowed themselves, but this was different.  It was languorous and exultant.  She knew Shepard was reveling in the catharsis of the moment just as much as she was. 

He started kissing along her jaw, causing her to shiver.

“I have two requests,” she said as he nibbled on her neck.

“What’s that?”

“Don’t take me to the bed.  I want you to fuck me everywhere but there.” They’d only ever been on the bed, and she wanted some new experiences.

He chuckled. “I think we can manage that.  What’s the other request?”

“Make sure you come on my face.”

She felt his breathing quicken against her neck, and she reveled in being able to elicit such a reaction from him, even though this was far from the first time she’d made this kind of request.

She pushed him back a little and began the slow, languorous journey to her knees, letting her naked body rub against him as she went.  He was still fully clothed, and the fabric of his shirt rasped against her nipples, adding a new sensation to what was already a cacophony of novel experiences.  When she reached his pants, she undid them enough to pull out his cock, but left the rest of his clothing otherwise intact.  For some reason, being on display like this while he remained mostly clothed added an exotic element to the encounter that she adored.

She ran her tongue all the way from his balls to the tip of his cock, adoring her first proper chance to taste his skin outside of a simulation.  To her surprise and delight, he tasted difference than he had in the VR suite.  Instead of the clean, bland flavor of the simulation, he tasted musky, almost sweaty.  She felt her nipples tighten as she realized that this would be even more fun that she could have imagined.

Wrapping her lips around the head of Shepard’s cock, she suckled lightly, savoring the taste of him.  He moaned appreciatively and gently brushed a hand through her hair.  She looked up at him, taking a moment to enjoy the look of excitement on his face.  He clearly had no idea what she was about to do with him.  Running her hands up his legs she gripped the back of his thighs.

Then she abruptly rammed his cock down her throat.

Shepard let out a strangled shout of surprise, and his hands tightened on her head as she bottomed out on his length, her nose buried against his stomach.  She stayed there, loving the how his whole body twitched, from his cock jumping in her throat, to the flexing of his legs and the way his fingers gripped the back of her head.

Tali had become quite adept at deepthroating him, and she made no move to come up, breathing steadily through her nose.  She eventually let her hands drop to her sides, and did her best to look up at Shepard, her expression and body language as passive as she could make them. 

He caught on fairly quickly.  She’d told him how much she’d grown to love getting face fucked, and he didn’t seem to mind it much.  The feeling of being used, having her mouth taken for his pleasure, turned her on almost as much as actually being pleasured herself.  It was the way it brought out Shepard’s primal side, the way he struggled to hold back as his cock pistoned in and out of her mouth.  His hands gripped the sides of her head tightly as he approached a speed more appropriate for her pussy than her throat.

She made sure to moan freely around his shaft, letting him know how much she was enjoying the rough treatment.  Saliva ran freely down her face, dripping onto her breasts and stomach.  It was so messy and dirty and perfect she thought she might cry from happiness.

They’d long since established that Tali could keep Shepard’s cock buried in her throat as long as it took to make him explode.  So when he withdrew from her mouth, she assumed it was in preparation to decorate her face.  But the night’s surprises were only getting started.  Shepard had apparently noticed the mess they’d been making of her as well, because he crouched slightly and placed his cock in the slick valley between her breasts.

Tali’s breath caught.  She’d done extensive “research” before becoming intimate with Shepard, and she’d certainly heard of titfucking, but assumed she was not well endowed enough to make it work.  The size of her breasts certainly didn’t seem to bother Shepard as he mashed them against the sides of his cock.  She gasped, unable to look at anything but his dick emerging between her tits.  There was something incredibly erotic about the feeling of his length against her chest, rubbing against her body, using every inch of her to get himself off.

“You like getting your tits fucked?”

She tore her eyes away from Shepard’s cock to look up at him.  There was a fierce, challenging gleam in his eyes unlike anything she’d seen before, but it elicited a response before she even had time to process what he’d said.

“I fucking love it!” she moaned. “Feeling your cock all over my body.  I love being your personal quarian slut.”

“Does my quarian slut want my cum all over her face?”

“Yes!” she gasped. “I want to be covered with it!”

Hurriedly, Shepard pulled his cock from between her tits and began jerking it frantically.  His free hand went to the back of her head and roughly tilted her face up, to present a better target.  She reveled in the pure debauchery of watching him stroke his cock mere centimeters from her face.  Not wanting to be left out, she cupped his balls, gently massaging the swollen orbs.

Shepard’s fingers tightening in her hair was the only warning she got before he began spraying his release all over her. Tali moaned as his cum rained down on her face, lips parting to let it splash against her tongue.  She kept her eyes open, even as strands of his seed decorated her forehead and eyebrows, not wanting to miss a moment of his pleasure.

When it was finished, he pushed his cock back in her mouth, and she eagerly sucked the last few drops from him.  She longed to touch herself, but she knew that if she did she’d probably orgasm immediately, and she wanted Shepard to be the one to make her come first tonight.

She let his cock slip from her mouth, planning to lean back and give him a good view of her cum soaked features, but he surprised her.  With a tug on her hair, she found herself abruptly hauled to her feet and led through the door to the bathroom.  She had no idea where this came from; Shepard was normally not this rough unless she really riled him up, but she wasn’t about to complain.  If she’d learned anything in the last month with Shepard, it was that she definitely preferred it rough.

He pulled her into the bathroom, and maneuvered her so she was facing the mirror, Shepard looking over her shoulder.  With a shock, she came face to face with her own reflection for one of the first times in her life.  Having hardly been out of the suit, her own features were a bit unfamiliar, even more so given the layer of cum on her skin.  However, the heavy, lustful expression in the mirror was all too familiar.

She glanced at Shepard’s reflection, looking at her in the mirror with a mixture of excitement, anticipation, and a little bit of masculine pride.  How had he known that this would excite her so much?  That seeing her debauched, used features staring back at her would drive her even wilder than before.  Looking at her reflection, covered in cum, only one though managed to filter through her brain.

“Fuck me!”


End file.
